Advent Exploits
by taitlin
Summary: When Caitlin is upset, Barry finds out why and it sets off twenty-four days of him fixing it for her. Seasonal Snowbarry fluff.
1. Chapter 1

/

AN:

So I've finally been feeling Christmas-y and I've been teaching advent all week at work and when you put the two together? This story was born. Some chapters will be long and some will be short, but think of it as a Snowbarry advent calendar! Hope you enjoy.

/

The One with the Finding Out

Barry tried really hard not to stare but it was hard not to. Something was obviously wrong and he wanted to know what it was. But there was definitely an air of 'don't-bother-me-right-now'. So he compromised by focusing on his task and stealing lightning quick looks every time she sighed.

That there was a big sign that something was wrong; Caitlin only ever sighed when she was truly upset with something.

And the fact that when she wasn't sighing she was biting her lip was also a pretty big deal. But Barry hadn't spent the last few years getting to know the doctor without learning that he couldn't just ask her outright what the problem was. No, she'd just say she was fine and fob him off with some distraction. What he needed to do was time it just right so he caught her unawares.

But timing wasn't really his strong suit.

Manipulating time, reacting within a nano-second…. He had those down pat. But being on time or saying the right thing at the right time? Usually not so much.

Caitlin let out another sigh as she walked over to the printer to collect whatever report she'd just printed off. Barry watched her as she bit down on her lip as she walked back to her desk. He quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone else had noticed Caitlin's off behaviour but no-one else seemed bothered; Cisco was caught up in tweaking designs to his suit and Iris was busy typing away, probably on a new blog post.

Barry went back to watching Caitlin, knowing in his gut that something wasn't right with her. He was going to find out what it was, he just needed to pick his moment.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm done for the night," Iris said, standing up from her computer and stretching. "That last meta took up waay too much of today."

"Considering we didn't know about him till lunchtime I'd say we dealt with him pretty fast," Cisco answered.

"It's past ten in the evening Cisco," Iris replied. "We pretty much lost the rest of the day to him. Besides after the week we've had of at least one wannabe-criminal mastermind trying their luck each day it feels much longer. I don't think I've made it into before midnight one night this week."

Cisco opened his mouth to reply then just shrugged and started packing up his things. "If you're heading home I'll call it a day too."

"Barry?" Iris asked.

He looked up and smiled but shook his head to the unasked question. "I'm almost done so I want to finish."

"I could wait a minute, let you do it really fast?" Iris teased.

Barry chuckled but his eyes slid over to Caitlin and he knew he wasn't going anywhere until he knew what was going on and if she was okay. "Thanks but like you said, it's been a crazy week. I think I'd like to actually take my time and do this."

Iris laughed too and grabbed her things. "Ok, see you tomorrow."

Iris and Cisco left, their footsteps quickly fading and leaving only the odd tap of a keyboard as sound. And Caitlin's sighs. Which were a lot more audible now. Maybe now he could ask her what was going on? She was always more likely to talk if it was one-on-one.

But if she wasn't ready and his asking spooked her then she'd close off and force a smile and he'd never got to the bottom of the problem. She would just dive into her work and not acknowledge it.

Barry looked over at Caitlin again, as if he was able to just judge from her face whether she was ready to open up. Although sometimes all he needed from her was a look and he knew perfectly what she was feeling or thinking in a situation. It was something he rarely experienced with anyone else and had always put down to their close friendship. Though lately he'd been feeling…

He shook his head and told himself not to go there. It was not the time to be testing anything. The team had just managed to get back to proper cohesion after everything he and Iris had been through.

"Barry?"

He jerked up at the sound of his name and smiled in reflex at Caitlin peering expectantly at him.

"You were miles away."

"Yeah, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Which was stupid; Caitlin couldn't read his mind and so had no way of knowing where his thoughts were going.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a drink? I'm getting some coffee from the machine. It's no Jitters but…" She shrugged and managed a small smile.

"I can run to Jitters if you want something," Barry said quickly, half rising out of his chair.

"Didn't you just said you didn't want to use your speed after this crazy week?" Caitlin queried.

Barry shrugged and replied honestly. "I don't mind for you."

"Thanks," Caitlin smiled - a true smile this time. "But they'll be closed by now."

"Oh, yeah."

"It was very kind of you to offer. Kind of puts my offer to shame."

"Well you thought of offering first so I'd say that puts us on even par."

Caitlin shook her head at his – very sound – logic, but she was still smiling and after watching her be worried by something all day he was glad he could lighten her mood, if only for a moment. Now it was just for him to figure out what it was that had upset her…

"So if you're having more coffee are you planning on being here awhile longer?" he asked.

"Actually it'll be my last cup of the night," she replied. "I just made a mental promise to myself that if this report isn't done by the time I finish drinking then it can wait until morning. I'm probably not giving it all my brain power tonight."

"As if you'd ever not give your work less than 110 per cent," Barry teased.

"It has been a crazy week." She sighed and moved away.

Barry frowned as he watched her go, realising how tired she looked. There was nothing in a studied look at her, with Caitlin you had to pick out the little signs. But the slump to her shoulders and the half dimmed smiles were definitely a sign of exhaustion, though not necessarily the physical kind. Had she been pushed too far this week? She would always put the team first and ignore her own needs. Had that happened without him realising it?

Caitlin came back into the room clutching at her cup of coffee like it was the last one on earth and Barry decided he couldn't put it off anymore; he needed to know what was wrong and how he could fix it.

"Have you been alright this week?" he asked tentatively. "You know, because of the craziness? I haven't really had a chance to talk to anyone about anything other than metas and food."

"I'm fine," Caitlin answered automatically.

"Cait…"

"Really." She flicked a smile over at him as she sat back down.

Barry let her turn back to her work and start typing, wondering if he'd missed his chance at getting her to open up or whether he should just wait and try again, maybe when she wasn't focused on her work. He turned back to his own report but just stared at the screen. Then he heard another sigh.

"Ok, you're not fine," Barry said, the words shooting out of his mouth before he could fully think past the worry that Caitlin's behaviour was causing him. "You're sighing like once every minute and when you're not sighing you're biting your lip."

Caitlin looked at him startled. "Barry it's-"

"Don't say it's nothing," he interrupted. "I can see it's not nothing."

"It's stupid," she said after a minute. "And not at all a big deal after what we've been through this week."

"But it's obviously a big deal to you," Barry said softly. "And that makes it mean something to me. What is it?"

"It's November 30th," Caitlin said.

Barry frowned, utterly confused. "Um, yeah?"

Caitlin huffed out an exasperated laugh. "Every year when I was growing up, since I can remember, I had an advent calendar. It was something my dad did, and each year he'd try and out-do the one I had the year before. Because of their work Christmas was a bit hit and miss for my parents both actually being there but he made sure I always had a calendar and it became a thing that whoever was home I would show what I'd opened up each day. Since his 'death' and my mother's withdrawal I always got one just for me. But this year…"

"You haven't got one."

"It's not a big deal, really," Caitlin insisted. "I can buy one tomorrow and still do it. I just kept meaning to go get one this past week but-"

"But it's been chaos here," Barry provided.

"I jinxed us today," Caitlin said sadly. "At lunchtime I was going to say we could all do with an early end to work and I was going to go buy one, but then the meta showed up."

"You didn't just order one online?"

"You can only really get the generic ones online," Caitlin shrugged. "And I always try to look for one that's a little bit different." She took a deep breath. "But it really doesn't matter. I can get on tomorrow and still open it on December 1st. It needn't be first thing in the morning. Doesn't matter what time on the day as long as it's on the day. Right?"

"Right," Barry repeated, although it was very obvious to him that it did matter to her.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Caitlin said and got up from her desk. "This can all wait till tomorrow. Thanks for listening Barry."

"Anytime Cait," he answered honestly. He watched her pack up and then stood up himself, needing to say more. "Nothing's stupid if it means something to you. And if it matters to you then it matters to me."

"Thanks," she said softly and walked over to give him a hug.

Barry wrapped his arms around her tightly, thinking how much she meant to him. He felt Caitlin sigh into him, but it wasn't a sad sigh, more a relief sigh and he felt glad as talking must have helped her a little.

"You need a lift home?" He asked as she pulled away.

"I drove this morning, so I'm fine. You're not staying too much longer I hope?"

"Nah. I'll just make sure everything's locked up and the place is secure. Then I'm outta here."

"Ok, have a good evening Barry. A restful one."

"Yeah, we're definitely due a few of those."

Caitlin gathered her things and walked out of the Cortex. Barry saved all his work and then quickly went around the building making sure everything at Star Labs was safe for the night.

As he started to walk home he realised he still had the nagging feeling he'd had earlier, when he didn't know what was wrong with Caitlin. But now he knew, so why did he still feel worried about it? He let himself mull over their conversation as he walked and just as he was walking past a lit up storefront it hit him.

He hadn't done anything to help Caitlin.

Sure, he'd listened, he'd been there for her to talk to. But the thing that had been bothering her wasn't about needing someone to chat to. It was about not having something, not having an advent calendar to open first thing tomorrow morning.

Well he was the fastest man alive. He could easily get to a time zone where the shops weren't closed yet and pick her up one.

But Caitlin had said it wasn't the generic ones she actually wanted. He guessed she meant the chocolate ones that were everywhere these days. So it needed to be something a little bit different, he mused. He looked over the storefront again, over its massive Christmas displays, and down in the far corner he saw something that sent inspiration shooting through him.

Grinning he quickly glanced around to make sure no-one was nearby and then he disappeared in a streak of lightning.

/

Caitlin woke the next morning after a much needed seven straight hours of sleep.

To say it had been a hectic, over-worked week would not be exaggerating. At all. But the city was safe from new threats, Barry wasn't too badly hurt from any of the fights, and Team Flash were all doing their thing. She had nothing to complain about. If there was a little niggle about the loss of a childhood tradition it could be reasoned with; an advent calendar was not a big thing in the scheme of things.

She got up and ate breakfast, did her morning routine and got ready for work, all whilst repeating that to herself. She'd buy an advent calendar today and this year she would just open the number each day last thing at night, instead of first thing each morning.

Making her mind up to concentrate on the positive of that, instead of the negative she'd let it become this past week, Caitlin headed for her front door ready for a new day and whatever happened in it. Opening the door she stopped dead.

On her front door mat was a wooden box with the number 1 on it in red with a gold outline.

Caitlin looked up and down her hallway but there was no-one there. Tentatively she reached down and picked the box up, being careful with it. Part of her brain was screaming that she worked with the Flash and quite a few of his enemies probably knew where she lived. A much bigger part was excitedly squealing; it was the 1st of December and this box had a big number 1 on it. Just like an Advent calendar.

Hoping she wasn't making a silly, massive mistake, Caitlin opened the box.

Inside were a selection of her favourite chocolates and she couldn't help smiling as she rummaged through them.

Down at the bottom was a small card and jostling everything so she could keep it all in her hands, she managed to flip it open and read:

 _Caitlin,_

 _1 / 24._

He didn't… she thought. But he was the only one she'd told, the only one who could possibly do this in the time between last night and this morning.

And she couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

/


	2. Chapter 2

/

The One Where it's Really Happening

Caitlin had never hurried to Star Labs as fast as she had that morning. She knew she could have called or texted Barry and talked to him that way, but after what he'd done for her that just felt so impersonal. So she'd arrived at work as quickly as she could.

But when she'd got to the Cortex Cisco informed her that Barry had been called to a crime scene and they were on standby for a potential meta alert, as apparently there had been something funky about the crime scene – Cisco's words, not hers or Barry's she was sure. Caitlin had quickly hid her disappointed face, and then hurriedly hid her chocolates. Cisco was bad around her usual snacks but if he saw she had confectionary…

As selfish as it was she was not sharing these chocolates. Well, except for with Barry. Barry Allen was turning out to be the exception to most of her rules; don't let your work become personal, don't put your life on the line for a patient, don't fall for a hero-type (although in his case he was less of the type and more of the real thing)…

Caitlin distracted herself with the work she hadn't finished last night, and when that was finished she did a stock take on the med bay, and when that was done she did inventory on all the food supplies (Barry was bad enough and he needed to eat what he did, but she was going to have to have a talk with Cisco one of these days). When she realised she'd managed to whittle most of the day away without seeing or speaking to anyone or even taking a break for that matter she headed back to the Cortex.

Cisco was spinning idly in his chair, sucking on a lollipop and staring at a monitor.

"Cisco? Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he replied in a monotone. "Just nothing's happening today."

"That's a good thing Cisco," Caitlin said as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"I know. Just feels weird after the last week. Not sure I trust it."

"That's understandable. Where is everyone?"

Cisco shrugged. "Don't know really. Iris is probably at home writing, as since there's no meta or anything even remotely Flash-worthy happening today she can actually be at her own place. Barry was called to that crime scene this morning so he and Joe have been busy with that. Not sure about anyone else."

"What are you doing then?"

"Just listening to the scanners, monitoring news reports. The usual crime fighting base actions."

"It's ok for us to have a quiet period Cisco," Caitlin said softly. "You could go work on one of your projects. You'd hear if anything happens, you've got all the alerts hooked up."

"I know. It's just…"

"You don't trust the quiet," Caitlin finished for him and couldn't help smiling at her friend. "And you'd rather be fighting the bad guys."

Cisco grimaced-grinned at her, a facial expression only he could pull off. "Will I jinx us if I agree with you?" he whispered.

They both turned to look at the monitoring screens but they remained the same.

"Guess not," Cisco said. "I could do with some time down in the mechanics lab." He straightened up and slid Caitlin a glance. "There is something that could really cheer me up though."

"What?" Caitlin asked, immediately suspicious.

"This is my last lollipop…" Cisco whined. "Something else sweet might really make me feel better about this no-Flash day. And someone might have some chocolate somewhere…"

Caitlin's mind immediately sprang to her little wooden box. How did he know? And how was she going to explain it? Both her answer of no – she was definitely not sharing them – and how she'd been given them in the first place. Cisco would read way too much into what Barry was doing and ask lots of questions. As she hadn't really thought of _why_ Barry was doing this herself, she wasn't ready for that mental conversation with herself let alone anyone else, she didn't want to discuss it with Cisco and have to form answers.

"If I promise just to have one?" Cisco wheedled. "I know you just did the stock take but then you only have to minus one number…"

Stock take? Ohh. Cisco meant from her bought supply of chocolates for the Lab. Not secret present-given chocolate. And it wasn't that it had to stay a secret, not necessarily, just that she wanted to talk to Barry about it all first. Even if it was something special she wanted to keep all to herself.

"It's ok Cisco," she answered. "You can have some of the stash in the break room."

"But that's not the good stuff. How about the smallest bar from the little left cabinet in the med-"

Caitlin narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"Um, ah well, I didn't…. err, until you just confirmed it?" Cisco tried.

"Chocolate for you is in the break room," Caitlin said.

"Fine," Cisco huffed and trudged out of the room.

Caitlin shook her head at his antics and mentally started to think where she could hide her 'good stuff' now Cisco knew its current hiding spot.

A blast of air rushed through the Cortex and blew her hair backwards. No sooner had it settled then Caitlin was turned around and grinning at the cause.

"Hey," Barry said.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, feeling inexplicably nervous.

"The crime scene this morning took way longer than I thought," he said. "And I still haven't processed it all but the report's pending so I thought I could just nip over here and well, see how everyone's day has been."

Caitlin pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "Cisco is bored. He's actually liked how busy we've been lately."

"He's probably the only one."

"That sums him up in a lot of ways."

"Yeah," Barry grinned, leaning slightly closer to her. "And how about you? How's your day been? Anything special about it?"

"Pretty average," she answered coyly. "Just reports and stock takes. Usual hum-drum necessities. Although…"

"Although?" Barry asked after a moment, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I had an amazing morning," Caitlin whispered. "It happened just as I opened my front door."

"You don't say."

"There was this surprise box."

"Uh-huh."

"And there was this present inside."

"Yeah?"

"It was incredibly thoughtful."

"Well-" Barry started but his phone chimed, then chimed again as he reached for it. Letting out a sigh of frustration he read the messages before looking up at her with apology written all over his face. "I gotta go. The results are back and Singh wants a face-to-face report in fifteen minutes."

Caitlin felt disappointment but it couldn't dim the smile on her face. Bar a meta attack and Barry being seriously injured she didn't think anything would today.

"Ok, well I'll catch you later?" she asked.

"Hopefully. But the Captain's already warned everyone it might be a late one tonight," Barry said. "I'm supposed to be off tomorrow so at least I'll see you then though." He grinned as he moved backwards. "Maybe you'll have another amazing surprise you want to talk about."

"I didn't say it was amazing Mr Allen," Caitlin teased.

"You didn't have to Dr Snow."

Barry turned to leave with a grin that was just too smug on his face and if Caitlin hadn't been totally aware he had earned every bit of it she would have wanted to wipe it off somehow.

"Wait!" she suddenly called out.

Barry stopped and turned around, his face turning puzzled as Caitlin quickly ran away from him to her bag.

"Here," she said, holding out a chocolate for him when she got back.

He shook his head. "They're yours."

"The rest are mine," Caitlin answered. "This one I want you to have."

Barry took it and shared such a tender look with her that Caitlin felt herself melt a little. As if she were a chocolate too close to a fire.

Barry opened his mouth to say something but his phone chimed again. He shook his head and started to walk backwards towards the door, not even bothering to check it. He didn't let go of Caitlin's gaze until he physically had to.

Caitlin smiled to herself and kept the smile on her face the rest of the day.

Singh's warning must have been more of a subtle demand as Barry didn't make it back to Star Labs that day and they heard from Cecile that Joe had been caught up at the precinct beyond hours as well. But as much as Caitlin wanted to talk to Barry she knew it could wait. And actually, maybe they shouldn't talk about it at work where anybody could walk in on them.

When Caitlin got home that evening she ate dinner and went straight to bed. There was nothing she wanted to stay up for. She wanted morning to come as quickly as possible.

When she next opened her eyes, nearly a full hour before her alarm was due to go off she couldn't bemoan the lack of sleep. She was up out of her bed and practically running to her front door still in her pyjamas.

And waiting for her was another little wooden box, a red and gold number 2 etched onto its lid.

She took it inside and biting her lip, she gently opened it up.

Nestled in strips of tissue paper was a mug filled with single packets of her favourite coffee. And engraved on the mug in silver script was: _Some people are morning people… that makes them special_.

/


	3. Chapter 3

/

AN:

Thank you for the lovely reviews - taking the time to tell me what you think about this story is really appreciated! So just a note to say that I'm going to try to upload the right chapter on the right date but due to work commitments that might mean first thing in the morning or last thing at night and as I'm in the UK that could mean it registers as different days depending on time differences. There are twenty-four chapters for the twenty-four days of Advent though so it should all work out by the end. Hope you like this next chapter.

/

The One with Coffee and Chat

Caitlin sat at her desk at Star Labs, her new coffee brewed inside her new mug which was cradled in her hands. The aroma was divine and she was quite happily just sitting there, smelling it.

Of course she couldn't just enjoy it by herself.

"Whatcha got there?"

Caitlin looked over at Cisco. "A mug of coffee. Does it look like something else?"

"Look? No," he answered. "Smell? Yes. That is a good smell of coffee. Not saying the stuff we have here is bad-"

"Good, because I'm the one who always has to buy it," Caitlin interrupted.

"-but that doesn't smell like the coffee we usually have. It had a different aroma, a lovely aroma."

"Aroma?"

"What? I can use fancy words."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Yes you can, and you can use as many as you want right now but you're not getting any of this coffee."

"But Caitliinnn-"

"That hasn't worked on me since the first time we pulled an all-nighter working on the particle accelerator."

Cisco humphed and crossed his arms, the very image of a child not getting their way. Caitlin couldn't help the smile at the thought but she quickly hid it behind her mug. Her new, favourite mug.

"Fine, I'll just have to vibe over to Jitters."

"Funny how you don't mind doing that for yourself… but never offer it for other people."

"Hey! We don't use Barry for super-fast takeout so we can't use me for instant coffees, okay?"

Caitlin laughed. "I'm teasing Cisco."

Cisco rolled his eyes but smiled at her. "You're in a good mood."

"As opposed to my usual bad temper?"

"No."

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?"

"No, of course you are. Just-" Cisco sighed. "Things haven't exactly been smooth sailing for you around here lately, with your powers and family stuff. I'm just happy you seem to be happy."

Caitlin looked down at her mug and thought of what it represented to her. "I'm trying to just appreciate the little things," she answered. "Not sweat the big stuff I suppose."

"It's a good philosophy."

The two grinned at each other and Caitlin felt such warmth for her friend. She was so lucky to have Cisco in her life.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Barry," Cisco greeted. "You haven't been by Jitters by any chance have you?"

"No, why?" Barry asked slowly, confusion crinkling his brow.

"Caitlin's got good coffee but she's not sharing."

"Oh?" Barry asked, turning to face her with a grin.

"It's special," she answered. "It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad," Barry said softly, his eyes twinkling.

"Man you guys, it's just coffee. Get a room with it if you like is so much. Jeez," said Cisco.

Caitlin bit back her grin whilst Barry blushed. Wait, Barry blushing? Why would he be blushing? He wasn't blushing because of Cisco's comment, no he couldn't be. Because that would mean he had started thinking… Caitlin felt heat start to rise to her cheeks and very quickly took a large gulp of coffee to distract herself.

A sudden bleeping sounded from the computer and Cisco reached over to bring up the alert. "There's a fire down on 6th that the fire brigade are calling for emergency reinforcements. Looks like the entire building might collapse and the fire could spread to the whole block."

"I'm there," Barry said.

"Be safe!" Caitlin called out as he and his suit disappeared.

The Flash helped evacuate everyone and contain the fire. Then there was a bank robbery and an attempted kidnapping. The day passed in a blur of incidents, nothing too big but all were time-consuming nonetheless. It meant another day where Caitlin hadn't talked to Barry about the gifts. But as she went to bed that night she couldn't find in herself anything other than excitement for the morning.

She would find time to talk to Barry before too long. But right now she wanted to enjoy her gifts without having to think about what she would have to say. She'd have to ask him why he was doing it, if they ever talked about it, and he could say anything. What she wouldn't allow herself to worry about now was her response – because these gifts already meant an awful lot to her. Too much to her.

Sleep didn't come as easy that night but when it did she slept dreamlessly.

In the morning, the same as the day before, the first thing she did was run to her front door. Sat on her welcome mat was a small – much smaller than the others – wooden box with the familiar red and gold number on it; number 3.

Opening it up Caitlin found a trio of lip glosses, ranging from light pink to a deep red. She smiled at the pretty glass tubes and was about to pack them back away when miniscule writing caught her eye. Each lip gloss had its own name; the light pink was called 'icy blush', the middle red 'scarlet bolt' and the deep red was 'flash of crimson'.

What's in a name? she thought as she held a tube up to the light to get a better view of the colour. Well in each one of these three, it was something of one of them.

Now which of his colours should she wear today?

/


	4. Chapter 4

/

AN:

I can't say thank you enough for the reviews. You guys are all amazing. The response I have recieved from this story has been incredible and it means so much. I will be trying to answer each reviewer but it might take awhile as I'm putting priority of posting a chapter every day first, so you all have a snowberry advent (chapter) to open. Enjoy number four!

/

The One with How to Say Thank You

The alarm rudely tore through Caitlin's sleep, causing her to groan into her pillow as one hand covered her ear and the other swiped uselessly at the offending noise. Finally she managed to hit it and send it tumbling to the floor. Thankfully the thud of its landing was the last sound it emitted.

Five hours of sleep were not enough, especially after the day they'd had yesterday.

It had started out so nicely, with Caitlin on time for work and wearing one of her new lip glosses. She'd picked the Flash shade and even managed to match a red jumper to it. Barry probably wouldn't notice but it meant something to her to show her appreciation for her gifts.

Getting to work had been fine and greeting Cisco was quite funny as he was hugging a large takeaway mug of Jitters coffee with a barely suppressed grin; obviously his form of retaliation after she didn't share her new advent coffee with him. But things had quickly gone downhill from there.

She'd barely even booted up her computer before the system had crashed and then the lights went out. The emergency back-up had come on but it only powered the prioritised systems. Cisco went into hyper-mode, not understanding what had happened and wanting to find out why. He was running a diagnostic when the security alarm went off and they discovered a meta was the cause of all their problems and was in the building with them.

The next four hours had been a high stakes game of cat and mouse, as the electrical pulses the meta could give off also somehow affected communication signals, meaning they had no way of alerting anyone outside the Lab as to what was happening. But midday eventually came and Barry arrived for his usual lunchbreak check-in. Thankfully his own speed-force lightning had helped protect him from the meta's electric abilities.

The rest of the day was spent discovering the full extent of the meta's powers, how to counter-act them, why he was attacking Star Labs in the first place, catching him once he'd realised they were on to him and he legged it away from Star Labs, and then how to restore their systems that had been affected.

It meant a long, long day and Caitlin had tumbled into bed sometime after 2 in the morning.

It also meant she hadn't managed to talk to Barry yet again.

She wanted to tell him what a sweet thing it was that he was doing for her, and just how much she appreciated it. What all of it meant to her. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. But those were dangerous words and she wasn't sure she was ready for what the next words would be after that.

Barry definitely couldn't be ready. He was barely over Iris and the team just back to working cohesively without any awkwardness. She wouldn't be the one to make it difficult for everyone again by putting her feel-

No, no saying that. No thinking that, not even in the privacy of her own head.

Deciding she'd done enough wallowing about the epic disaster that was yesterday and all the time it took Caitlin finally moved out of bed and into her bathroom. Morning ablutions of shower and hair brushing done she headed towards the kitchen ready for some wake-me-up strong coffee. Sitting pride of place on her countertop was her new mug, the silver lettering catching the harsh light of the fluorescent and almost sparkling.

And just like that she was back to thinking of Barry and his advent presents.

She stopped in the kitchen and looked towards her front door, wondering… Surely he hadn't had the time? Yesterday had been exhausting and they were all so late last night, or rather, so early this morning.

But staring at the door wasn't going to give her any answers. It wasn't as if she was going to suddenly develop the power to see through things and know the answer to her questions. Besides she had enough going on with her actual powers, ones she already had, without having to sort out new ones.

Caitlin unlocked her front door and slowly pulled it open. There on her front door mat was a square wooden box, the number 4 on its lid.

Oh Barry… she thought.

The box rattled slightly as she picked it up and she carefully carried it to her kitchen, placing it safely on the table. Lifting the lid she smiled when she saw a thin teal-coloured leather book at the top, obviously lying on top of something else. The book was untitled, with vine trail patterns swirling over the cover. Opening it up Caitlin saw the word 'Recipes' on the title page. After that were slot pages with letters on them, where recipe pages could be slipped inside; a way of making you very own recipe book. Caitlin grinned as she leafed through all the pages. It had been so long ago that she'd told him she liked to cook…

Finding a slot where there was a piece of paper already inside Caitlin suddenly knew a way to thank Barry without the worry of where her words might lead.

/

Barry glanced at the clock on his desk and told himself five more minutes. That was the earliest time he could leave on lunch break and get over to Star Labs. And it didn't matter that both Cisco and Caitlin had texted him throughout the morning to reassure him, he still wanted to get over there and make sure everything was alright with his own two eyes.

It didn't help that he kept thinking of what was happening there this time yesterday, and that all he'd been doing here was filing reports while his friends had been running for their lives. Thank God, Singh hadn't given him any deadlines yesterday or he wouldn't have taken his usual break and then where would his friends be?

He needed to have Cisco think of a way to send an alert when the system was affected or down. Maybe some sort of hourly check, that if it isn't confirmed would send… What? What could it send if all the electronic devise weren't working? Cisco would think of something. Barry didn't want another situation like yesterday when he was completely oblivious to what was going on and his friends needed him.

What if something had happened to them?

His clock finally struck twelve thirty and Barry was out of there. By twelve thirty-one he was standing in the Cortex.

"Hey man," Cisco greeted, his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

"Hey," Barry said back. "Everything ok?"

"Yup," Cisco answered. "System is back up to full operating ability and I've installed some new breakers so we shouldn't have complete shutdown if anything like yesterday happens again. It'll only affect certain circuits at a time so we'll always be able to run primary systems."

"Good, that's good. I was thinking though. Maybe we should work out an alert system? So we don't get cut off from each other again."

Cisco looked up and pulled a thinking face. "Not a bad idea."

"One we should implement," Barry said. "As soon as we can."

"We're ok Barry," Cisco said gently, looking at him with a knowing reassuring smile.

"And you guys are going to stay that way," Barry replied. "I'll make sure of it."

"I'll come up with something," Cisco answered with a nod.

Barry sighed and felt a small measure of relief.

"Hi Barry."

Barry turned and grinned as Caitlin walked in carrying a plastic box.

"Whatcha got there?" Cisco said immediately.

"The reason I was running a little late this morning," Caitlin answered. "Which considering you made a very big point of that, I'm not sure you should be allowed one."

Caitlin took off the top of the box and immediately a divine chocolate-orange scent spread around the room.

"Christmas chocolate-orange cookies," Caitlin said with a flourish. "A little early in December I suppose but after yesterday I thought we could all do with a treat. Cisco though…"

Barry's mouth instantly began to water and he could see the same response on Cisco's face.

"You know I was only joking…" Cisco started.

"Uh-huh," Caitlin answered, picking up a cookie and holding it so they could see how fat and lovely and chocolate-y it looked.

Or at least Barry thought that must be why. Because it looked a fat and lovely and chocolate-y cookie.

"I didn't make fun of any timings," Barry said.

"Dude!" Cisco hissed.

"You're right," Caitlin smiled. "Would you like the first one Barry?"

Barry was standing next to her before she could finish saying the last syllable in his name.

"No fair," whined Cisco.

Barry leant closer to Caitlin, his lips hovering just over her ear. He felt her shiver as he took a breath and he had to swallow before he could get his words out. "H-How long are you going to make him sweat it out for?"

"Until I think he's learnt his lesson."

"So… at least long enough that he sees me enjoying mine?"

Caitlin smiled, a little evilly in Barry's opinion but she wasn't aiming it at him so that was okay, and replied whilst looking straight at Cisco. "At least."

"Guys I'm sitting right here," Cisco wailed. "Please. I won't say anything again. Ever."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, showing her lack of faith in that promise, but she held the box out slowly towards Cisco. Barry took a bite of his cookie and moaned; it tasted _soo_ good.

"Thanks Cait," he murmured through a full mouth, not waiting until he swallowed to talk as good manners dictated.

"Thank you," she answered softly, a light blush covering her cheeks. "It's a very small Christmas gesture compared to your advent ones."

And Barry had to doubt his title of fastest man alive as he very slowly realised the significance of these particular cookies.

"You're more than welcome," Barry answered warmly. He figured she'd been getting the gifts – he'd seen the coffee and the mug – but this was the first time she'd mentioned it outright.

"They're incredibly kind. The boxes," Caitlin said, her eyes flitting away and glancing around the Cortex before hesitantly meeting his again. "What you're doing for me."

"You're incredibly worth it," Barry answered honestly.

Caitlin smiled, and it was the slow, slightly unsure but totally felt smile that always made his breath catch. When Caitlin let you see her, let you get past that wall she had, you could see how truly she felt things.

Barry opened his mouth to say something else, he wasn't sure what, the words were on the tip of his tongue, just itching to get out-

"Dibs on seconds!" Cisco called out.

Caitlin startled and backed away from him and Barry felt the loss of the moment as you feel heat leave when you went from inside to outside.

"After I've made sure everyone's had at least one Cisco," Caitlin said and she grabbed the box lid and quickly walked off.

Barry stared after her.

"I know man," Cisco sighed. "Those cookies were amazing. How long before she's back with them do you think?"

/


	5. Chapter 5

/

The One With the Thoughtfulness

"What do you think Caitlin wants for Christmas?"

Barry jumped as Cisco suddenly spoke. Not an unusual thing for him to do but the two had been sitting in silence for the last half hour and Barry had gotten used to it. They were the only two left at the Lab, as Barry had insisted everyone else get as early a night as they could. Cisco's unprompted question seemed overly loud in comparison to the otherwise silent Cortex.

"What?" he said stupidly.

"I was just thinking," Cisco said, leaning back and beginning to spin in his chair. "It's December and she brought us in those Christmas cookies this morning. I should probably get planning Christmas gifts. Do you think there's anything Caitlin wants?"

"Since when do you plan gifts?"

"Are you saying I don't give thoughtful presents? Because I searched high and low over the internet to get you that _I'm a CSI – Clever, Scientific, Informative_ t-shirt last year."

Barry choked back a laugh at remembering that particular gift. "Right. Because I wear slogan t-shirts all the time."

Cisco pursed his lips. "Point. I would totally wear it if I was a CSI. But what would the world of engineering do without me?"

"So many ways to answer that question…" Barry muttered.

"Anyways, what do you think Caitlin would want for Christmas?"

Barry felt heat creeping up the back of his neck. "Dunno." He shrugged, playing for casual. "Haven't really thought about it."

"Hmm, yeah we've got some time left."

And just like that Cisco went back to working in silence. Which was good. As Barry wasn't very decent at lying and he'd actually already thought of, planned, wrapped, and given Caitlin some presents this year…

But they were little things, tokens really, in the grand scheme of things. Especially compared to gift twenty-five - if his idea of a main present worked out.

Barry looked at the time and realised it was approaching midnight. He could do with an early night himself, and he still had to play Santa on the way home.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," he said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"How much longer are you staying? Want me to wait?"

"I'm fine Barry," Cisco replied. "But tell you what. If I don't text you in half an hour saying I'm at home then I give you full permission to worry and get back here, all Flash and ready to save me. Poor little Vibe me with no way of defending myself, except to wait for you to come be my knight in lightning armour."

"You know it's not nice to joke when all I'm trying to do-"

"Yesterday was a fluke." Cisco interrupted. "Relax and try to remember that, yeah? Besides already got the new communication protocols in place and now I only have twenty-eight minutes to get home before you panic."

Barry shook his head but grinned. "Fine. See you in the morning."

He flashed down the corridor and out of the Cortex, back at his place a second later. The small studio apartment wasn't great, but it had its own entrance, so no worries about neighbours possibly observing his strange comings and goings, and no memories or ties to Iris in any way. As it was small though, he had had to give over some of his living room to his endeavour for Caitlin.

Barry quickly assembled tomorrow's box and carefully packaged the present, wondering if he'd got this right and if she'd like it as much as he thought she would. Glancing at the clock he waited a moment, or rather forty-nine seconds, until it was officially midnight. It was now 5th December and picking up the number 5 box he'd just prepared he flashed to Caitlin's apartment.

Carefully Barry placed the box on Caitlin's door mat, arranging it so it was perfectly straight. A noise form the other side of the door made his head snap up and then he was gone, hiding around the corner at the end of the corridor.

Barry heard the sound of a lock being undone and he knew he should get out of there, let her open her present in privacy but he really wanted to see her reaction. She'd thanked him and shown she liked the gifts, but that was when shed had time to compose herself.

Before he let himself change his mind Barry quickly vibrated himself so light could pass through him, basically making himself invisible.

Caitlin's front door opened and she quickly looked up and down the corridor. Her face pulled in a frown but then changed completely into a smile as she noticed the box. Carefully she bent down and picked it up. Hugging it to herself she slipped the lid off.

"Oh," she sighed as she pulled out the red scarf. It had a thin sparkly yellow thread running through it that gathered and criss-crossed at the ends, almost in the pattern of a snowflake. "How beautiful."

Caitlin wrapped it around her shoulders, whilst being careful not to drop the box, and snuggled her face into as she turned back into her apartment. Her happy, beaming face.

She liked it, Barry thought as he let his body slow down and come to stand as normal. And he found himself grinning helplessly as he headed back home.

/


	6. Chapter 6

The one with the Importance of Midnight

Caitlin wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled the collar of her coat up to meet it. It was such a lovely scarf and was very gentle to touch, making it comfortable to wear and so soft against her skin. She hadn't been able to help herself from wearing it today. Not only did she want Barry to see her wearing it and know she liked it but it was now officially her favourite scarf and she wanted to honour it by wearing it as much as possible.

She wasn't usually so sentimental about clothes but this gift definitely brought it out of her.

"You know it's still kind of early," Cisco said, glancing at her from the edge of his eye.

Caitlin snorted. "I think it sums up how crazy we've been lately that leaving work before 11 can be summed up as early."

"Agreed," Cisco said easily. "And as we both think it's early, how about we go for a drink? A night cap, shall we say?"

"How about we go home and catch up on the sleep we've been missing out on?"

Cisco sighed. "You're no fun. Barry, tell her she's no fun."

"Hmm?" the speedster said, tearing his gaze away from her neck.

Caitlin couldn't help her small smile even as Cisco huffed at not being listened to. She'd caught Barry a few times throughout the day watching her with the scarf; when she put it on at lunchtime to head out to Jitters, when she'd been stroking it just as something to do when waiting for the printer, and when she'd felt a draft in the Cortex and put it around her shoulders.

She hadn't managed to verbally thank Barry today, but she liked to think she had done it non-verbally by showing him how much she adored it.

"Are you at least up for something?" Cisco asked Barry.

"I dunno," Barry said with a shrug. "Like Cait said it would be nice to be home and get a proper night's sleep. Besides it's only an hour until midnight and I-"

Caitlin looked up quickly at Barry as he suddenly stopped talking and looked away from her.

"Midnight and you… what?" Cisco prompted.

"I uh- I turn into a pumpkin."

"Really," Cisco drawled whilst Caitlin pressed her lips tight together to stop a laugh and Barry blushed.

She thought she had heard something last night, or this morning really. But when she'd opened her door all that was there was the box with her scarf gifted inside. She'd quickly forgotten anything else as she'd been so excited to see what it looked like on her and had rushed back inside.

What would she have done if she had caught him? She'd lamented not being able to thank him but it had been slightly easier with Cisco around so she didn't have to go into detail of how and why the gifts meant so much to her.

If she caught Barry giving a box would they be able to talk about it? And what would the talking lead to?

"Really," Barry confirmed, seeming committed to his blatantly false story. "So I will see you guys tomorrow."

And with that he flashed away and Caitlin spent the next fifteen minutes repeating to Cisco that she really wasn't going anywhere but home.

She cooked herself dinner and drank a bottle of wine before losing herself in a favourite book. The next time Cait looked up it was quarter to one. Biting her lip in indecision for a moment but not able to hold out any longer than that, she quickly hurried to her front door.

There on the mat was a small box. Opening it up she found a beautiful leather bookmark, a dark blue with silver edgings. A light blue thread was worked into the top and hanging off the end of the thread was a small crystal snowflake.

/


	7. Chapter 7

/

AN:

Your reviews are so lovely. Thank you for taking the time to write them and to anyone who has favourited or followed. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!

AN EDIT:

I'm so sorry. I thought I had posted this yesterday (7th) when all I did was upload the doc. It has been crazy this week for me. But just like if you forget a day on your chocolate calendar and then get two chocs the next day, today will have two chapters.

/

The One with a Wake-Up Call

The loud sound of vibrations against wood startled Caitlin out of sleep. She quickly, if a bit disorientated-ly, grabbed her phone and answered the call that was making the disruptive noise.

"H-hello?"

"Where are you? Are you ok?" A voice demanded.

"Cisco?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Of course," Caitlin answered. "If by alright you mean rudely awakened. What's going on?"

"Your signal went down. I got an alert from our new system. Then I couldn't locate you, even with Sally maxed out, and we had to make sure nothing bad had happened."

"I'm fine," Caitlin reassured. "A little sleep deprived but otherwise okay. It's really sweet of you to check on me but I'm just in bed in my apartment. Wait, 'we'? 'We' had to make sure?"

This time Cisco was slower to respond. "The new protocols are written so Barry-"

"Did you tell him? Cisco you know he's just going to over-" There was a sudden strong gust of wind inside Caitlin's apartment and she sighed, knowing what had happened.

"Cait!"

"-react," she finished.

"Oops?" Cisco said from the other end.

"Cait?! Caitlin!?"

She hung up on Cisco, knowing he probably deserved it, and quickly flung off her bed covers and padded into the hallway were Barry was pacing up and down.

"Oh thank God," he sighed. "Cisco said your signal was lost. We thought there could be another incident, another meta, like the other day, when you couldn't contact anyone for help."

"Well I don't know what's going on with the signals," Caitlin replied. "But I've been here since I left the lab. I've just been sleeping."

Barry smiled in relief. "Good."

"Are you ok?" Caitlin asked slowly. "You look a little-" she waved her hand at the obvious disarray of his clothes.

"Yeah, I'm good," Barry chuckled rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was in a bit of a hurry to get here. I kind of got dressed in the dark so…."

Caitlin laughed and grinned at him. They stood there like that, just smiling at each other for a few moments. It should have felt awkward but it didn't.

"Did you want to stay for some early breakfast? A pre-morning drink?" she asked.

"Pre-morning?"

"I'm not calling this hour morning," Caitlin replied. "It implies I want to wake up at this time on a normal day."

Barry chuckled. "Thanks. But I should let you get back to sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"How about we meet before work?" Barry asked. "An after-we've-slept-proper-time-in-the-morning drink?"

Caitlin beamed. "I'd love that."

"Brilliant," Barry grinned back. "I'll meet you at Jitters? At seven?"

"That'll be lovely," Caitlin said and together they walked back to her front door. "Did you phased through?" she added as she went to unlock it.

"It was the quickest way to get to you," Barry defended sheepishly. "I didn't know what was happening. You could have been taken somewhere or hurt. I was about to search your whole place but you answered me."

"Well technically I answered Cisco first, as it was his call that woke me."

"I do not believe that cell service is quicker than I am."

"I was sleeping, he woke me. You got here and I had time to get out of bed. Clearly one of you alerted me to possible danger before the other. Guess I should call Cisco my hero now," Caitlin teased.

"I would have woken you! And I'd have done it nicely too, no blaring ringtone or anything."

She didn't know what made her say it, some devil on her shoulder perhaps, but her next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "And if I'd been sleeping naked?"

Barry jolted and tripped over his own feet.

Caitlin felt heat rise to her face and quickly looked away from him, suddenly very aware of how close they had been standing and that she was only in her tank and shorts pyjamas. She quickly walked ahead of Barry, who had managed to catch himself on her wall, and opened her front door.

And on her doormat was a box with a red and gold 7 on its lid.

"Oh," she said breathlessly.

She felt Barry come to stand behind her but he didn't say anything. Caitlin wasn't sure what she should feel, let alone say. One minute they were teasing and it was comfortable, the next it was awkward but with an awareness, and now? She was caught between surprise, excitement and something else. Something she was terrified to put a name to.

"Are you going to open it?" Barry asked softly.

"Can I?" she asked, not sure of herself with him right behind her.

"It's your advent box."

Caitlin slowly bent down and picked up the box, a medium square one that had a bit of weight to it. She carefully walked into her kitchen and put it down on her table. Barry stayed at the doorway, watching with hooded eyes. She gently unsealed the catch on the box and lifted the lid.

Nestled inside was a flower in a dark brown glazed pot. It was beautiful, with red petals fanned around a yellow centre – the pistil or stamen was it called? – and a long green stem.

"Barry it's gorgeous," she said, gently stroking a finger along the edge of a petal.

"It's a Hellebores Orientalis," he said. "Otherwise known as the Christmas Rose."

"Oh Barry."

"My mum was mad on gardening," he said suddenly. "She used to spout off all sort of flower names and I leant the proper Latin ones too, to please her. This flower is really good at blooming in winter, the cold helps it or something I don't know. But you mentioned ages ago, I think you were talking to Cecile, that your house plants didn't survive when you dropped the temperature in your apartment so I thought… I mean at the time I was just thinking we really needed to get some training for you, to help you feel more comfortable with your powers then I started this… If it works, then there's a pack of seeds at the bottom too so…"

"Barry you're babbling."

"Oh, sorry. I'll shut up."

"I don't know what to say." Caitlin turned to face him and just stared into his eyes, trying to convey everything she was feeling that she just couldn't put into words.

"You like it," Barry said. "That's enough."

They both just stood and stared at each other. Nothing was said and neither moved, caught in a moment that was too precious, too delicate to try and do anything yet.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," Barry said gently, after what could have been an eon to Caitlin. "A-are we still on for Jitters? Morning drink?"

"Yes," Caitlin answered, with a nod and a smile for emphasis.

"I'll see you later then." And with that Barry was gone.

Caitlin turned back to her flower and just stared at it. Oh the things that wonderful man was doing for her. The things he was making her feel…

/


	8. Chapter 8

/

AN:

Here is today's actual one. Hope you like!

/

The One That Had to be Done

Jitters was a mad crush but Caitlin had managed to fight her way through the crowded shop to secure a high table in the corner. She cupped her drink in her hands and just watched the people around her. Some were sitting calmly and enjoying their morning caffeine, like she was. Most though were rushing around with hectic panicked faces as if it was the end of the world.

Having actual experience with end-of-the-world (or city at least) events gave her a different perspective she supposed. That, and this morning she didn't mind who she was waiting for. It's not like it was unusual for Barry to be late.

The benefit of him being late today was it gave her more time to think.

She's spent a long time last night deciding where to put her flower, carrying it around and trying it out in different places around her apartment. She'd thought hazily at the time that it was her tiredness that was making her procrastinate and be indecisive. But on reflection, it was more likely she had just reached her emotional and thinking capacity and focused all her remaining energy on the plant.

When she'd finally decided it looked lovely on a stand in her hallway and made her way back into bed, her thoughts had returned with a vengeance. She'd gone over her every moment since she'd been woken up, every word and look that had been exchanged between her and Barry, every feeling she had experienced. Wondered at what he could have been thinking and feeling. Pondering where they went from here.

And then she doubted herself, questioning whether what had happened had really happened, or whether she'd just read too much into it; seeing what she wanted to be there and not what was actually there.

It was a vicious thought cycle and had left her feeling mentally drained. After three hours of this she had finally fallen back asleep. Her alarm had woken her in plenty of time to physically get ready for this drink with Barry but everything else was still unsure.

The best thing was to take it back to facts, she told herself. Today she was meeting Barry for a morning drink. Nothing more or less needed to be thought of right now.

She glanced at her phone, wondering where he was. Even for Barry standards this was _late_.

A sudden buzz of chatter erupted over Jitters and Caitlin looked up to see everyone standing in place, staring and pointing at the TV screen in the corner. A news report was showing a man whose arms had turned into something metallic-looking holding a woman hostage in the middle or a runnel-strewn street. And the Flash was standing a few feet away from him, hands up in a calming manner obviously engaged in talking to him.

Caitlin grabbed her phone in one hand, purse in the other and hurried out of Jitters. Barry was fine, he'd been standing and looked to be talking to the meta, but if he got hit by whatever the metas arms were made of he could be seriously hurt and she needed to get to Star Labs as soon as possible.

But she also needed to know what was going on and quickly selected number 2 on her call list.

"Cisco, what's happening?" She asked.

"Barry's downtown, engaging a guy whose arms have turned to some sort of metal."

"I saw that much on the news report."

"Well Barry's talking to him, seems he was trying to protect someone and they're now in danger and he's a lost it a bit trying to help them," Cisco said. "He busted up the street a bit with some serious strength but he hasn't hurt anyone. Barry's doing a good job of talking him down."

"Ok, well I'm on my way in," Caitlin sighed, relieved that it seemed this meta could be talked to and Barry wasn't in immediate danger of an attack or fight. "If anything changes and he needs medical attention before I get there, ring me. I'll talk it through with you guys. Do not, and I mean this, do not google it together and then diagnose him and implement a stupid supposed treatment."

"Jeez Caitlin, that happened one time."

"I mean it. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

Caitlin hurried to Star Labs as quick as she could, not relaxing until she walked into the Cortex and stood in front of her screen where she could monitor all of Barry's vitals.

"We're going to help you," Barry was saying earnestly to the new meta. "But you've got to let me help you. Let her go and we can go someplace else to keep talking."

"I can trust you?" The man said, a note of disbelief in his voice. "The cops, they wouldn't listen…"

"I'm not the police," Barry answered. "I'm the Flash. If you say there's another meta out there who is planning on hurting people then I'm going to stop him. And you can help me."

"Alright." The man lowered his arms and the woman he had been holding scrambled away from him, backing towards Barry.

"It's ok, you're ok now," Barry reassured her. "Are you feeling alright?"

The woman nodded but didn't take her scared eyes off the meta, who was looking down at the ground, shame written all over his face.

"If you walk over to that policeman there, see him?" Barry said, gently turning the woman in the direction he wanted and pointing out Joe. "He's going to make sure you're fine."

The woman started walking over to Joe and Barry turned back to the meta.

"Guys," he said under his breath. "I'm going to bring him back to Star Labs. I'll take him to the Speed Lab so he doesn't see you in the Cortex."

"Ok, Barry. If you're sure," Cisco said.

"If you can take him to the treadmill and get him to sit on it, I can do some preliminary scans," Caitlin said. "Just weight, height, body mass information really but it might help us figure out his powers if he doesn't tell us or doesn't know himself."

"Ok."

"Guess we're having company over today," Cisco muttered.

Caitlin quickly began pulling up programmes and adjusting the treadmill's readouts. "Guess so."

On the screen they saw Barry walk over to the meta. "I want to take you somewhere," he said. "A safe place of mine. We can talk some more and figure out what to do next."

He held out his hand and the meta took it, the two of them disappearing in a flash of lightning.

The rest of the day was a mad rush to find the other meta. Cisco dubbed him Siphon when they discovered he could leech energy away from things. It turned out their original meta – called Transfix by Cisco for his ability to transform his hands and arms into any metal after he touched it and gain abilities associated with the properties of that metal (for example if it was steel he got extra strength) – had known Siphon and they had discovered their abilities together and learnt how to control them together. But Siphon had been fired from his job last month and then lost his girlfriend and he wasn't dealing with it well, leading to him and Transfix having a shouted argument this morning.

Transfix said that during the fight Siphon had promised others would pay for his grievances.

Once they found Siphon Barry and Transfix had tried to talk to him, but the man was too far gone in his rage. It had all culminated in a fight that left a hole in 6th street, Siphon in meta-cuffs with the police, Transfix turning himself in because of the part he'd played and Barry in the med bay as Siphon's ability had counter-acted the healing part of his gifts. Though luckily not his speed as then it would have been a totally different ending.

Caitlin was moving around the room, putting things back in their rightful places. When Barry had first come in she'd dropped everything and moved like a speedster herself to get him diagnosed, treated and comfortable. He'd been awake at the beginning of her exam out had passed out pretty quickly. Now all there was left to do was wait for him to come round and assess him whilst conscious.

This was the bit Caitlin hated the most. The waiting with nothing to do. If she was actively working on how to save him she couldn't spare the thoughts to process what she was feeling and all the 'what ifs'. And when he was in the middle of a fight, as much as she disliked the risks he took and when he got hurt, she was constantly thinking of how to help him, ready with a suggestion or there with information if he needed it. But the waiting afterwards, when everything was over but it wasn't back to normal; when he should wake up but she didn't know when he actually would. That always got to her.

A groan sounded from the bed behind her.

Caitlin turned and smiled with relief as Barry fidgeted on the bed, obviously waking up. "Hey there, take it easy."

"Cait?"

"It's me. Can you remember what happened today?"

"There were some new metas. I talked one guy down, then we had to find another guy, the friend, his friend?" Barry squinted, his eyes unfocused as he remembered. "I ended up in a fight with the friend, who made me feel like I was running through quicksand. I think… Did I hit a building at one point…?"

"Yes you did. And the quicksand feeling? That would be the energy drain. His powers against yours," she said. "Your speed wasn't affected much, as in your ability to run fast, but your healing ability is being a bit well, slow. It'll actually take you some time to recover from this one. I think once your body is past the fight mode it'll probably hit you hard. You should get home whilst you can and then settle in for a good long sleep."

"But I forgot something from today," Barry said suddenly, looking up at her with clear eyes. "Our drink. I'm sorry Cait."

"It's ok, you were needed," she answered gently. "We'll have another morning drink another day. Not tomorrow," she cut him off seeing him about to speak. "You are going home and you are resting for as long as your body needs. No alarms, no reasons to have to get up. Resting."

"But I have something I have to do tonight," he protested, staring at her deeply. "Its day eigh-"

"It's a rest day," Caitlin said gently and reached over to take his hand and give it a squeeze. "Whatever you have to do," and here she paused to stare at him, making sure he knew she meant what she said, as she was fairly certain she knew what was about to say "is going to wait. Doctor's orders."

Barry intertwined their fingers and squeezed back, the pressure light and showing her just how beat he really was.

"Cisco will get you home," she said. "And we'll deal with everything tomorrow, when you're feeling better. Back to your usual self."

"I really wanted that drink with you this morning," Barry mumbled, his eyes closing and then jerking himself up only for his eyes to start to close again.

"Me too," Caitlin whispered as he lost his fight against sleep. "But I'll wait Barry."

She organised Cisco, with the help of Joe into getting Barry home and into a bed. Then gave everyone strict instructions to let him rest, saying if there was an emergency in the next twenty-four hours it would have to be dealt with by Vibe or the police themselves. Both agreed and Caitlin did one last check on Barry before leaving to get home to her own bed.

It was about an hour later, when she'd just finished tidying up after dinner and was considering whether to take a quick bath to help her de-stress or just go straight to bed, when her phone rang. She looked to see who was calling her this late, a little jolt of panic running through her when she saw it was Barry.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are any of your injuries worse?" she answered, making herself breathless with the need to ask the questions.

"Ok, so don't get mad," he started.

"Not a great way of starting a conversation with me Barry," she answered. "Especially when you haven't answered my questions. And when you're supposed to be asleep."

"I'm fine," he chuckled. "Well sort of. As in, fine my injuries are not worse; they're actually starting to heal. And I was sleeping but then I woke up and felt a bit better and I thought-"

"Barry…"

"When you said I should just go home and rest because the energy sapping would probably catch up with me and I would need to sleep it off…" He took a breath.

"You mean when I as your doctor ordered you to do bed rest," Caitlin corrected.

"Yeah, well. Turns out you were right. It has caught up with me and I don't think I can walk, not really, definitely not far."

Caitlin rolled her eyes to herself and suppressed her need to shout at him. "Where are you? I'll get Joe to you or Cisco to vibe over. And then get you back in bed."

"For that to happen I'd have to be at home."

"Barry," Caitlin said. "What were you thin- No, I don't want to know, it will only make me shout at you." She took a breath. A deep one. "Tell me where you are please, so I can get someone to take you home."

"…Or you could just come open your door?"

Caitlin stood dumbly in shock. He hadn't. She thought she'd told him not to-

"Cait?"

Caitlin didn't reply, just quickly moved towards her door and flung it open. Sure enough Barry Allen was slumped in the hallway, his cell phone held in one hand and a small box clasped in the other. He was pretty much the same colour as the building's light beige walls.

"Ok, can I just give you this and we skip the part where you were right, I didn't listen and you get mad?" He asked with a strained smile.

"You idiot," she replied and quickly walked over to him. "Do you want the list of things, of harm, that you could be doing to your body right now?"

"I did sleep," he protested as he tried to help her get his body up. "And then I woke up and felt better. I thought I could be over here in a quick flash and then get straight back to bed and finish sleeping it off."

Caitlin shook her head as she managed to get her arm around him and pull him upright. Together they stumbled into her apartment and towards her couch. She got him down onto it and then started arranging cushions around him, making him as comfortable as possible.

"You are staying right here, where I can keep an eye on you," she said. "And you are doing nothing but sleeping. Getting the rest your body needs. Understood?"

Barry nodded slowly, his eyes already starting to fall closed. "Can you-"

"Yes Barry?"

"Here," he mumbled and through what must have been a Herculean effort, lifted his arm to hold out the box in front of her.

"You shouldn't have," she replied but took the box from him.

"Yes I did," he answered. "I had too."

His arm slumped and his whole body went lax and Caitlin knew he'd passed out. His body must be truly taxed and trying to heal itself. She got a blanket, covering him up so he'd been warm, then went to the kitchen and poured a jug of water, grabbed a glass and retrieved some protein snacks. He'd need to replenish his energy as soon as he woke up and this would have to do to quell the hunger if she wasn't nearby.

After making sure he was as settled as she could make him Caitlin looked down at the box with a number 8 on it. It was small, fitting just inside her hand and felt very light. Feeling guilty at herself for wanting to open it, she rationalised that if he didn't see her opening it then she could still maintain being mad at him for taking the risk to get it to her. Because she did not approve of that; she would have waited for him to be better and then have it. And it wasn't that she needed a present every day too.

But with the box in her hands, her fingers skipped the thinking part and went straight to the opening part.

Inside were eight small silver earrings, all with a nature theme. There was a cloud pair, raindrop pair, sun pair, moon pair, leaf pair and flower pair. But most importantly to her, there was a pair of lightning bolts and a pair of snowflakes.

/


	9. Chapter 9

/

The difference with Need and Want

Barry woke slowly, awareness creeping back into his body one limb at a time as he fluttered his eyes open. He felt absolutely exhausted. So much so he was considering just closing his eyes again straight away. But the view in front of him wasn't the one he was used to seeing upon waking every morning.

Looking around he recognised Caitlin's living room and that sparked off his memories of the previous day.

He rubbed his shoulder where he remembered hitting that building after being thrown, wracked his brain for what Cait had said about the effect the meta's powers had had on him and winced at the awkwardness of bring her the next advent present whilst getting caught having not followed her doctor instructions. The box was no longer in his hand though so she must have taken it. He couldn't remember her reaction at opening it so he guessed he must have fallen asleep before she did, annoyingly.

Barry moved slightly as if to get up but instantly felt dizzy and slumped back down. He felt aches all over his body, all the way down to his bones. His physical injuries seemed to have healed, there were no more cuts on his arms, but the lethargy was obviously an after-effect of Siphon's abilities.

But he couldn't just sleep all day. He had work and plans and what if the city needed the Flash?

"Good morning."

Barry turned to see Caitlin entering the room holding a tray made up with breakfast and coffee. He must be really out of it to not have heard her making any of it or coming over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, setting down the tray and perching on the edge of the couch, next to his hip.

"Tired," he rasped out. "Unbelievably tired."

"Well you've slept for nine hours straight, so hopefully that means your body has rested and is on the mend. However I think you should stay where you are and get some more rest. You went through a lot yesterday."

"Is that doctor's orders?"

"Are you going to listen to them this time if I say yes?"

Barry smiled up at Caitlin, happy to see a teasing light in her eyes as she spoke. She could have been still mad from last night and Barry wouldn't have been able to blame her if she was. But she was playful with him, bantering with him even; everything was ok.

"Of course," he answered as demurely as he could.

Caitlin smiled but shook her head, her emotions easily read by him; trust in the smile, disbelief but with a faint touch of hope in the head shake.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Barry thought about it for a split-second. "Starved. But I also feel like I don't have the energy to eat."

"That sounds about right. I imagine you're system needs a hefty intake of energy right now as it's still recovering. I made pancakes and bacon and there's some fruit too."

"Thanks Cait. You didn't have too."

"I wanted too," she replied with a shrug. "I like to cook and you needed to eat. Plus I got to put the recipe in my new recipe book."

Barry grinned as he realised she was talking about one of the earlier advent presents. "You liked it?"

"I loved it," she beamed. "I love all of them. They're amazing."

She pulled back her hair, tucking it behind her ear and he saw there were silver snowflakes on her lobes.

"Pretty," he murmured. "Though lightning bolts would have looked better."

Caitlin rolled her eyes.

Barry's stomach then chose that moment to let out a very loud growl.

"Food," Caitlin said instantly and starting filling him up a plate.

Barry took what she offered him and began to wolf it down. The pancakes were fluffy and light, just how he liked them, and he covered them liberally in syrup before scooping up some bacon. Once he was finished with those he moved on to the fruit. He ate quickly and a bit messily, but now that he had food in front of him he was ravenous and couldn't stop himself. Fruit juices dripped down his chin.

Caitlin had finished the small selection she had made for herself and was now watching him with concerned eyes.

"Sorry. I'm making a mess."

"It's alright," she said. "Just so long as you get the nutrients your body needs. You'll probably need more rest too and go back to sleep after this."

"I don't want to," Barry said immediately.

"I didn't say want," Caitlin softly replied. "I said need."

Barry leant over to put his plate on the coffee table nearby, rubbing his leg against Caitlin's in the process. Little tingles of awareness shot through him but he tried to put it aside.

Barry's eyes got heavy and he inwardly cursed when he realised Caitlin was right; his body was going into rest mode again. Unfortunately that meant he was falling asleep on Caitlin again.

"Cait," he mumbled.

"Ssh," she whispered and Barry felt gentle fingers trace across and down his hair, ending up at his neck when warmth seeped out from her touch. "Just rest. You're safe here Barry. I'll take care of you."

He wanted to say that she always did, and just how much her caring meant to him. But between his exhausted body and the lulling motions of her hand he was back asleep before he could do anything but think of the words he desired to say.

Barry next woke up to darkness. He felt much better and managed to sit up and stretch, the lethargic feeling gone. He reached out for his phone, saw a few messages from Joe, Iris and Cisco but nothing that was important enough to have to be dealt with right now. But then he saw the time and swore.

It was almost six in the morning, meaning he'd slept nearly the entire day and he was late for getting Caitlin's gift.

He stood up slowly and carefully, testing out how his body felt but there were no more aches and his mind felt clear. Next he needed to try out his speed.

Barry flashed to the kitchen, a short distance, but he needed to make sure he wasn't going to collapse again. He knew Caitlin would definitely have a problem with that. But the quick trip was fine he was sure, and he felt good.

Deciding to go for it before he talked himself out of it or his energy drained again, Barry sped out of Caitlin's apartment, got back to his, located box 9 and went back to Caitlin's. He placed the box on the floor in front of her bedroom door this time, thinking it might be good to change it up a little bit.

He then collapsed back on the couch and pulled the blanket back over himself, deciding more sleep probably wouldn't do his body any harm.

Barry woke up some time later to the sound of a door opening. He shifted upwards slightly and peered over the top of the couch, watching Caitlin as she opened the box and pulled out the present inside. Her face burst into a smile and she giggled quietly to herself.

Barry grinned back, unable to help himself, and just glad she seemed to like it. He hadn't been one hundred per cent on this one but Caitlin seemed happy with it. And that was all that mattered to him.

Caitlin lifted the snow dog plushie into her arms and gave it a squeeze before backing back into her bedroom.

/


	10. Chapter 10

/

The One Where the Wait is Worth It

"Are you okay?"

Caitlin looked up at the sound of Cisco's voice.

"Of course I am why?"

"You just seem a little…" Cisco trailed off staring at her with narrowed eyes, as if he could see in her face what he wanted to say. "I dunno."

"O-kay," she muttered and turned back to her work.

She was going over some old reports, making sure all notes had been typed up correctly and had been logged in the right folder of the medical database. It was tiresome, repetitive work but it kept her focus, as she had to concentrate completely on the information to make sure there were no mistakes.

She needed to be focused on work right now and as there were no metas or criminals around to take up her attention, this would have to do.

"You'd tell me if you weren't though right? If something was wrong?"

She sighed. She also needed Cisco to not have picked today to be perceptive about her mood.

"I am fine and I would tell you," she answered. "Happy?"

"Suuure."

Caitlin sighed again, knowing she was being a little short with Cisco and all he was doing was looking out for her but she couldn't talk to him about it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to talk to herself about it. Admitting the cause of what was making her feel and act off was a bigger conversation than she was willing to have.

It was stupid and little of her and went directly against what she'd told him herself and she didn't want to be the person she was being right now. But her emotions had been so happy lately it was almost like the second she had something to be sad about it just took over.

"Nice to have another quiet day huh?" Cisco said.

"Yeah, good for all of us," she answered but with her attention still on the reports. Or rather looking at the computer screen whilst trying to force her attention onto its contents.

"I mean it was great for Barry to have yesterday to rest after the Siphon fight," Cisco continued. "But to have today too?"

"We lucked out alright," Caitlin murmured.

"Wonder what he's doing," Cisco said. "I mean he was off today from work and apart from that check-up you ran this morning he's not been here…"

"Still resting I hope," Caitlin replied. "I know the test results came back normal but he's never had to deal with a meta with Siphon's abilities before. His body will still be recovering."

Hmm. You're right. I suppose the closest would be Blackout," Cisco said, deep in thought. "Or Turtle's abilities had a similar effect to what Barry described it feeling like…"

Caitlin smiled as Cisco got lost in memories, almost like he was playing Top Trumps with all the metas Barry had fought. She looked over at the clock with a sigh and saw it was five to ten.

She wasn't working effectively here anymore. Time to call it a day and head home, drop the pretence and wallow there.

"I think I'm done here," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Caitlin?"

She looked at Cisco as pulled her coat on.

"You'd really tell me?"

Caitlin smiled as best she could. "I really would Cisco."

He smiled back at her although he still seemed unsure.

Caitlin left the Cortex and rode the elevator back to surface level. She headed towards her car whilst giving herself a strict talking to; tomorrow she would be fine and not give Cisco cause for worry. It was being a very poor friend on her part to have his concern and not reassure him of what was going on.

But how exactly could she explain what Barry had been doing?

And that when he had been recovering from Siphon's attack on him he had still managed to get two presents to her but today, when he was as physically fine as all her tests could show, and there was no meta or criminal activity there was nothing?

He'd somehow managed to sneak the present box right outside her door yesterday morning. She'd loved the white snow dog plushie. She supposed it was childish in a way but hardly anyone had ever thought to get her a present like that in her life, even when she was a child, so having one now, and it from Barry, was especially sweet.

They hadn't talked about it whilst she'd got him up and fed yesterday morning. Barry had grinned goofily at her the entire time and she hadn't been able to help the blush that covered her cheeks and so had ducked her head every few seconds. They'd moved around each other comfortably, brushing against each other occasionally and just being as close as they could get to each other without it being 'too' close.

If was a fine line they had been dancing on and Caitlin still wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that nothing had really happened. They were friends at the end of the day, and whatever else she might feel she'd be devastated if they lost that.

Arriving at her building she slowly walked upstairs not at all sure what she was going to do with herself when she got there. Drink the night away? Drive herself mad with these thoughts?

Her phone rang and she fished it out of her bag. She blanched when she saw who was calling and considered not answering. But the doctor in her just wouldn't let her; what if he needed her?

"Hi Barry," she answered. "Is everything ok?"

"Hey, I'm fine. Just wanted to check in with you Cait," his voice sounded raspy over the line and she fought a shiver at the way he said her nickname. "Are you home yet?"

"Just walking down my hallway now," she answered with a frown. "Why?"

"You'll see," he said cryptically. "Thought I'd make it a little different today."

"What?"

He chuckled. "Enjoy ten Cait."

And with that he hung up leaving a confused Caitlin standing in her corridor. Ten? Did that mean he had got her something…?

She quickly hurried the rest of the way to her front door. But there was no box on her mat. Even more confused, and battling disappointment, she let herself in and walked to the kitchen to dump her stuff but before she could do more than take one step into the room she stopped dead.

On her kitchen table was an open wooden box.

Next to it, arranged in the middle of the table, was a little candle in a blue glass pot.

Caitlin hurried over to look at it and smiled when a scent wafted up to her nose. Upon closer inspection though she saw a number 2 was etched on to the side of the pot. She frowned in confusion – today was number ten. Shaking her head she decided Barry must have made a little mistake, and that as everything else had been perfect so far he was definitely allowed one.

She finished taking off her coat and bag and quickly hurried to the drawer where she kept a lighter, eager to have the candle lit and smelling nice. But as she walked she saw something new on her window ledge.

Another candle, this time in an orange pot, and with the number 5 on it.

Caitlin opened her mouth as the idea of what he'd done settled in her mind. Quickly she ran around her apartment and found eight more little candles. All were placed in a different colour of glass pot and each had their own scent.

Ten candles for day number ten.

Caitlin shook her head at herself for doubting him. With Barry Allen the old adage was proving true; it was worth the waiting.

/


	11. Chapter 11

/

The One With the Clues

Caitlin woke up feeling refreshed. She had slept really well, probably the aftereffects of a lovely bubble-filled bath, which had been accompanied by the scent of vanilla and jasmine.

Somehow Barry had managed to place the candles in the exact place she would have put them in her apartment, if she had chosen herself. The fact that he knew her well enough to guess that made her feel warm inside.

She tried to not let the excitement of what could be waiting for her on her doormat get too big; yesterday had proved that she was far too emotionally invested in these gifts and that Barry wasn't averse to changing it up. But it was still there, so before she could let herself think about it too much, she was up and running towards the front door.

Telling herself she would not act like yesterday if there was nothing there as she unlocked the door, Caitlin sucked in a breath as she opened it. And let it out in a whoosh as there was something sitting on her doormat.

But instead of a wooden box with the number 11, there was a red envelope with the number 11.

Bending down she picked it up and carried it back inside. Walking into the kitchen she felt all the edges and corners, tried to feel any outlines and just basically saw if she could try and guess the contents. She put on the kettle whilst she was thinking. Ready to make a mug of her favourite coffee in her new favourite mug, she sat down at the table.

Slowly she opened the flap to reveal a folded sheet of a paper inside. Opening it up she read:

 _Put a V on room  
The thing you seek does zoom  
Seek not anything higher  
The next hides behind a tyre_

A riddle? Caitlin thought and then smiled. She could easily imagine Barry enjoying a treasure hunt and he seemed to have made one for her today. Reading through the clue again she grinned to herself as she worked it out. Then she hurried through her morning routine and quickly got out the her car.

Sure enough under the back tyre of her car was another envelope.

 _All shining and silver  
With a beautiful face  
You look into me  
And see behind your place_

Caitlin thought for a minute but then figured out it was a mirror. And sure enough hanging down from her rear-view mirror was another envelope. Quickly opening her car she scrambled inside to snatch at the next envelope.

 _Caution is needed going this way  
A tarmac place of bay bay bay  
Now is the time to leave the car  
Hope you have a good day at Star_

Well the first half of the clue was clearly talking about a car park. And the second part was about Star Labs so that meant the next clue must be in the Star Labs car park.

She quickly got in the car and sped off happily to work wondering what all these elements were leading her to.

Traffic was fairly light this morning and she made it to Star Labs within fifteen minutes. She parked in her usual spot and as she got out of the car, she spotted a red envelope. I was tucked between the plant holder and the fence and Caitlin quickly retrieved it.

It said:

 _Skip to the place of work  
Touch nothing but look near  
On the surface I do lurk  
Find me right on here_

Caitlin locked her car and then headed towards her desk as quickly as possible. When she arrived she saw Cisco's terminal was already powered up but there was no sign of the engineer. She walked over to her desk and scanned it quickly. Sure enough, underneath her keyboard was pinned another red envelope.

Sliding it free she opened it up and read:

 _To solve the hunt you must get  
Into the room wired for the speed net  
Crammed with tech and full of code  
The clue is hidden in this abode_

Tech and code? That could be anywhere in the building Caitlin thought. She re-read the clue and her eyes settled on the second line. Wired for speed. That must mean the Cisco'd treadmill in the speed lab.

Caitlin went to the speed lab and sure enough, there on the treadmill was a wooden box, fairly big. On the top was a red envelope. She opened up the envelope and read:

 _I'm cold and sweet  
And it may seem  
That I'm a treat  
For I'm _ __

And sure enough in the box below was an ice cream maker.

Caitlin grinned and pulled out the manual, flipping through it so she'd know all the things she'd need to get on her way home. She was totally having ice cream tonight.

"You like it?"

She jumped slightly at the noise but turned quickly to see Barry standing in the doorway, a shy smile on his face as he looked at her from under his lashes. Caitlin got up and walked slowly over to him, the smile on her face getting bigger as she got nearer. Just as she reached him Caitlin replied.

"I think it's brilliant, thank you."

And then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. The feeling only got better when Barry's arms snaked around her and held her snugly against him.

"Barry?" she asked as she pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Yes Cait?"

"Would you like to come over tonight. For ice cream?" She bit her lip nervously as she waited for the answer.

"I would love that." Barry answered honestly, staring down at her and into her eyes.

A true smile bloomed on Caitlin's face and she quickly hid it in Barry's shoulder, too afraid of the happiness and all the emotions that went with it swimming through her. But Barry was as steady as a rock as he held her and Caitlin's thoughts ran away from her as the stood together, holding each other close.

/

AN:

Thanks goes to Treasure Hunt Design website where I managed to formulate most of the clues. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love that you guys are loving this!

/


	12. Chapter 12

/

The One With Two Gifts

Barry lay sprawled across her couch in what had to be a terribly uncomfortable position. But since he hadn't moved since he'd collapsed there from too much ice cream, Caitlin guessed he was alright.

It had been such a lovely evening, for a while it had been just the two of them and they'd talked over each other, bumped into each other countless times as they'd moved around, not wanting to be too far from the other, and generally come so close to flirting it made Caitlin blush just to think about it. Cisco had turned up when things were just starting to get a little more deliberate, and as much as Caitlin wanted to spend time with just Barry, it had been nice to have Cisco with them.

And had taken the pressure off what was building between them.

They'd made a batch of ice cream with her new maker, decided they'd gotten it wrong somehow – it had to be the boys fault, they must have messed with the settings when she wasn't looking as she'd following the recipe and instructions perfectly – and raided her freezer for properly made bought ice cream.

They'd talked and laughed all evening and Caitlin hadn't felt this happy and relaxed in months.

Cisco had vibed home about half an hour ago, saying if he never saw an ice cream again that would be too soon. They had gorged themselves on it pretty much so Caitlin forgave his hyperbole.

Now she was sat on her couch at one end, blanket wrapped around her as she watched Barry sleep deeply at the other end.

His face was relaxed in sleep and Caitlin was glad for it. He put far too many stresses on himself the rest of the time, what with his crime-solving day job and his extracurricular superhero work; she was pleased there was a time where he had nothing to worry about.

Gently she moved down on the sofa so she was lying next to him, managing to toss a blanket over both of them to provide them with some warmth. Watching Barry at this closer angle she could see the delicacy of his eyelashes, the definition of his jaw and the plumpness to his lips. All things she would have never allowed herself to think before.

But in the darkness and silence of her apartment it seemed somehow safe to think those thoughts, to let herself look at his attributes and appreciate them.

Barry's eyes suddenly cracked open, but they barely stayed open an inch before they closed again. "Hey."

"Go back to sleep," she whispered.

Barry's arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her down with him so she was nestled against his chest. "Kay," he mumbled.

Caitlin felt her heartbeat sky rocket as she realised Barry had pulled her very close.

"Time's it?" He muttered into her hair.

"I don't know," she answered. "Very early morning I think."

"S'good," he mumbled sleepily and the hand around his waist tightened as his other hand fumbled in his pocket for something. "Was gonna hide this… but here go."

A small wooden box, more like a jewellery box, was pushed into her hands. Caitlin stared down at the number 12 before looking back up at Barry. But he'd fallen back asleep.

Carefully she opened the box and pulled out a silver flash drive. Scrawled over it in Barry's handwriting was _Cait's mix_. She grinned at the idea of him making a mix of songs for her and part of her wanted to dash over to her computer now and listen to the music he'd chosen for her.

But there was a much bigger part that wanted something else, that wanted something she normally couldn't have.

Caitlin slipped the flash drive back into its box and carefully leant over so she could place it on her coffee table. Then she smoothed her hands down Barry's chest and placed her head over his heart cuddling up against him. Barry's arm tightened around her and Caitlin felt sleep welcome her as surely as Barry's hold had.

He had given her two gifts tonight, she decided. One from thoughtful planning for an individual advent and one from just being himself and letting her get close. And although it was a little mean against the mix as she hadn't heard it yet, she already knew that Barry's embrace was the best gift out of the two of them.

/


	13. Chapter 13

/

AN:

You guys are being so awesome with the reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean to me and how lovely it is that everyone is liking this story as much as I've loved writing it.

/

The One Lost in Thoughts

Barry woke with a comfortable weight against his chest and the unconscious desire to never move again.

He moved his head and his chin brushed against soft hair, making him smile as he realised it was Caitlin pressed up against him. His hands tightened against her as he shifted so he could see her better. She let out a little mewl as they moved and the hands against his chest curled into fists, almost as if protesting any movement of any kind. Barry was with that, he'd like to stay here holding her, but he also wanted to see her.

He managed to move around so she was still clutched tight to his chest but also so he could see her face. His feet were precariously hovering over the edge of the couch at this angle but he didn't care.

Caitlin had always been pretty to him, almost like an objective thought, but recently he'd been caught out by her beauty. It was like you didn't notice how beautiful she really was until you looked twice. A small part of him was pained that it had taken him so long to look twice. But he wasn't going to dwell on that.

Last night had made him think that there could really be something between them. She'd wanted to be as close to him as he'd wanted to be to her, hadn't shied away from his deliberate touches and had even done a few of her own.

If Cisco hadn't shown up…

But he had and Barry was kind of grateful. As much as he was enjoying doing this advent for her and discovering what was between them it was a kind of intense situation between them, since no-one else knew. And Barry didn't want Caitlin to think he only felt this way because of what they were going through.

He knew her well enough to know she would rationalise it that way.

Barry wanted her to have no doubt of his or her feelings if they ever got to that point.

She looked so peaceful in sleep. Soft skin was smooth from lack of any thoughts, eyelashes were laid down and rosy lips were still. Caitlin had such an expressive face when she choose to not keep up her cold exterior, and her thoughts raced a mile a minute whenever she was trying to solve a challenge. Seeing her relaxed in sleep was intimate in a way he couldn't describe.

A chime from his phone had him cranking his head to see the clock. It was still early but Singh wanted an inventory of the lab today so Barry had decided to go in early so he hopefully wouldn't be stuck there till midnight. Which unfortunately meant he had to leave here. He mentally debated with himself of whether he could stay here longer with Cait and just work later but he still had something to do for her next gift so he might need the time later this evening.

Gently he moved around a little until he could hold Caitlin around the shoulders and waist and then he slowly rolled them so he was on top. She let out a stuttered sigh and arched her body up. Heat raced through Barry and his breath caught as her movement affected his body in a way he wasn't proud of.

He stilled above her for a moment, just looking down at her and feeling her body against his. All these feelings he had were so strong sometimes. It was like they'd always been there, like water under an ice plain, but now they were free and rushing along the surface, the ice melted in their wake.

His phone chimed again and reluctantly he pulled himself from her hold, settling another blanket over her when she fidgeted.

Barry looked down at her with a soft smile, capturing what he saw to memory, and went to her kitchen, scrawling a quick note on her memo pad there. He paused at the door, looking one last time at her and then he left.

That was the last peaceful moment he would have that day.

As soon as he got to the station chaos reigned. For a moment he thought a meta had attacked and done something to everyone but it turns out it was normal panic that was making everyone run round like their heads were about to fall off. Or explode in the case of Singh.

The commissioner and mayor were coming by that afternoon to do a publicity event and as he was there, the commissioner wanted a full report on the inventory Singh had ordered.

For pretty much the next twenty eight hours straight (excluding a few twenty-minute naps here and there) Barry worked non-stop. He was glad there had been no meta activity as he didn't know how he would have been able to leave without anyone noticing. Detectives and Officers were in and out of his lab every other minute. The publicity event was pushed back to midday on the 13th and at exactly one o'clock Barry managed to leave his lab and get to Star Labs.

Where he promptly collapsed in exhaustion.

Then remembered he was late for todays' advent, got up and flashed it into place and then went back to his collapse.

"Barry!"

He cracked an eye open as Caitlin rushed towards him, worry written all over her face.

"Just tired Cait," he muttered as he felt her hands quickly analyse him, one on his forehead to feel his temperature and the other grasping his wrist to take his pulse.

"What have you been doing to put yourself at this level of exhaustion?" She scolded lightly.

"Working."

She tutted but didn't say anything else, and her hands turned stroking instead of assessing.

"Caitlin! Have you seen this?" Cisco exclaimed excitedly as he hurried into the room. "Oh hey Barry."

"Hey," Barry replied distractedly, missing the warmth of Caitlin's hands. She'd moved away from him as Cisco had entered the Cortex.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Barry turned at Cisco's question and then jolted in his seat. Cisco was holding a rectangle box. A familiar rectangle box.

"Err…" Barry said, his mind a blank. How had Cisco found it? He was sure he put it in Caitlin's locker.

"I think it's a present," Cisco said excitedly. "There's a number 13 on it but no name. Should we open it?"

Barry was about to say something when he realised Caitlin was shaking. He quickly turned to look at her but she was fixedly staring away from him. Was she upset Cisco had found it? Did she hate him for putting her in this position?

"I'm gonna open it," Cisco said happily when neither he nor Caitlin responded.

Barry looked at Caitlin, worried about what she was feeling. Then he tried to say something, trying to think of something to say to stop Cisco and reassure her.

But then he could a glimpse of Caitlin's face as she took a deep breath and he realised she was laughing. She was finding this funny.

"Awww, look at that," Cisco cooed as he pulled out the photo frame from the box. He then held it up so Barry and Caitlin could see.

The picture of the three of them, after one of the first Flash missions stared back at them from a frame that looked like clear glass, until you noticed the snow-like glitter that was decorated inside, making it look like snow was falling across the picture inside.

"This is so awesome," Cisco said. "Especially after us three amigos hung out last night."

"It's perfect," Caitlin said and Barry looked at her quickly.

But she was beaming. A happy was smile covering her face and crinkling her eyes.

"Yeah," Barry breathed out on a relieved exhale. "It is."

"I think it should live right here," Cisco said and put it front and centre on the Cortex's main console table.

Caitlin moved so she was standing near it and Barry moved too so the three of them were stood staring down at their picture, taken so many years ago. Caitlin let out a happy sigh and hooked her arms around his and Cisco's. Together they stood and looked down at the picture of the three of them, each lost in their own thoughts.

/


	14. Chapter 14

/

AN:

I don't know how but by some means I've lost a day…. Sorry everyone! This is 14th's and 15th will be up later as well.

/

The One With all the Looks

Caitlin opened her eyes and sat up in bed, stretching herself awake. Then she couldn't help the giggle that burst from her mouth. It had been happening since yesterday evening. She would be doing a normal thing and then a giggle would just spill out.

All because she couldn't get the look on Barry's face, when Cisco had come in with her box, out of her head.

He'd been surprised, horrified, confused and anxious all rolled up in one comical facial expression. And she knew her reaction hadn't been kind or friendly and in no way helped him in the situation but she just couldn't help herself. It was priceless.

Caitlin got up and got ready for her day, hoping it would be another quiet one. Barry was fully healed physically from Siphon's attacks a few days ago but with how hard he'd worked himself yesterday and the day before for the crime lab he really needed a chance just to take it slow. Perhaps if anything did happen today but it was minor he would agree to let Cisco take point on it…

She considered other ways that could help Barry have a calm and restorative day whilst she finished getting ready for the day. It added small delights to her morning routine and her day when she could use her new advent gifts; morning coffee from her new mug, fragrance from her candles as she did her bathroom chores, picking a pair of earrings from her themed collection. And wrapping herself up in her scarf as she prepared to leave for the day.

When she opened her front door ready to go, her eyes glanced down out of habit but not an actual expectation to see something, as Barry had been changing how he was getting the gifts to her over the past few days. But on her mat was a large flat-ish rectangle box with the number 14 on it.

Caitlin stopped in surprise, honestly thinking he wouldn't have gotten it to her in the morning today and that would have been fine. If she was really analysing her feelings there was also a little bit of exasperation too; he was wearing himself too thin lately and did not need to be getting himself up at the crack of dawn, or delaying going to sleep, so he could get a gift to her. She loved the thought, she really did, but he had proven that to her beyond all measure now and frankly she'd much rather he took care of himself first.

She bent over and picked up the box, gently titling it so she could open it up. Inside were nestled four hair ornaments, each brown with silver gems twisted into the material. Caitlin grinned at the delicate looking accessories. They were beautiful.

Quickly she ditched her bag and carefully took of her scarf before getting to the bathroom and re-doing her hair. Her snowflake earrings glistened from her ears in the bathroom light and she carefully twisted the side parting of her hair up and around before sliding the spiral hair accessory in, liking the way the gems in her hair enhanced the crystals in her ears.

Smiling to herself and feeling so incredibly cherished by a certain speedster, Caitlin headed out for Star Labs. It was like she was ready to conquer anything that came her way when she felt like this.

And all because of Barry.

She arrived at work about twenty minutes later and her good mood only increased when she saw the man himself.

"Good morning," she greeted as she walked to her desk.

"Hey Cait," he said softly with a smile.

She couldn't help but tilt her head to the side, letting her hair that was pinned back fall over her shoulders. Barry's eyes glanced quickly to her hair and his smile widened into what could only be called a self-satisfied smirk.

"Lovely hair," he said.

"Thank yo-" she started when she was interrupted by the other occupant of the room. She startled slightly as she hadn't even realised anyone else was there once her eyes had settled on Barry.

"Yeah, nice hair," Cisco chirped - without looking up from the screen in front of him.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him. "You like it?"

"Yup," he said eyes still firmly glued on the monitor. "It's great."

"What do you like about it?" she asked.

Cisco looked at her briefly, then his eyes widened comically, as he realised – as Caitlin already knew – there was nothing noticeably different that he could say and he had fallen into the trap of complimenting a female without knowing how to explain himself and therefore potentially cause himself bigger problems.

"Err…"

"Well?" Caitlin asked politely.

Barry made a choking noise that he turned into a cough.

"It's um straight?" Cisco said tentatively.

"No," Caitlin replied slowly, folding her arms over her chest and mock-glaring at him.

"Well it's not curly."

"But what is it that's so great? You called it great."

"Barry called it lovely!" Cisco chirped. "And he said it first so it's only fair he answers first! Hey, look at that, my scan is finished so I'll just go get a print-out…. From the mechanics workshop…"

And with that Cisco scarpered.

Barry burst out laughing. "That was mean Cait."

She shrugged. "Maybe a little."

He grinned at her. "But you do look lovely Dr Snow."

Caitlin looked at him from under her lashes. "How so Mr Allen?"

Barry stood up and walked over to her slowly. Caitlin felt her heartrate pick up as he moved closer to her, stopping just a foot away. He reached out a hand and gently skimmed it down her hair that was pulled back by the advent clip.

"This is so today," he murmured, his voice low and intimate. "Though I do think there's something lovely about you most days."

Caitlin's breath hitched and she realised just how close they were standing, just how deep they were staring into each other's eyes. She felt her heart speed up and her mouth dry. But along with the food of positive feelings came a surge of panic. She needed something to break the moment.

"Only most?"

Barry blinked and his hand fell away. "Um. Yeah?"

"So not all the time?"

"Well, um, see that's not what I meant-" Barry fumbled out.

Caitlin felt bad for causing the sudden worry in his eyes and regretted her knee-jerk reaction as she missed his closeness instantly.

"Relax Barry," she said as softly as she could with a small smile.

Barry frowned at her but then his face morphed into a teasing smile. "Oh it's like that is it Dr Snow?"

It was then Caitlin's turn to frown at him. "Like what?"

Barry just shook his head and continued to grin at her.

"Barry?" she prompted after a minute.

"You want to play it cool," he said. "But no worries, I've got a whole day tomorrow to play with you. Or maybe I should make it eleven whole days…"

Caitlin looked at him quizzically, not at all liking the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Barry leant back towards her and her eyes closed in sudden reflex as his face tilted close to hers. She sucked in a breath and her heartbeat went crazy.

Warm breath fanned over her cheek as Barry whispered in her ear. "I can't wait for tomorrow Cait. It's on."

/


	15. Chapter 15

/

AN:

All of you guys reviews are amazing! Thank you for taking the time. (And ShanouNash, bless you. Good luck on your exams!) And to everyone who favourited or followed, you rock.

This one totally got away from me… But I love the way it's turned out. Hope you like!

/

The One Where it's On

Caitlin woke with a completely different reaction than she had woken with the day before. Yesterday morning she had been all giggles and positive energy. Now all she felt was anxious trepidation.

Since yesterday morning after his comment all Barry had done – when not working or being the Flash or having a conversation about either of those things – was stare at her with this smirk. It was a you-are-going-get-it smirk and it was totally messing with her brain.

And other parts but she was not thinking about _that_ effect it had on her.

At first it had started out very innocently, with Barry giving her exaggerated stares whenever Cisco wasn't looking. But throughout the rest of the day it had gotten more intense. He had definitely been using his powers to advantage. She'd swear she was alone and then she'd turn around and see him nearby, leaning against the wall or sitting on a chair and all he was doing was looking at her. With that smirk.

It promised trouble.

So now her she was on the morning of the 15th and she should be going to look for her advent gift for today. But Caitlin was wholly unsure of what to expect.

She got up and got ready, taking her time. The contrast to yesterday's morning was a complete one-eighty.

Caitlin reasoned with herself that it should be fine, that Barry wouldn't go too far. And yet, he'd gone to quite a bit of trouble yesterday to keep up the smirk and pointed stare. It made her think that yes, he would go that far and had spent a lot of time thinking about it, planning.

Cautiously she went to her front door and slowly cracked it open, almost as if she could shield herself from whatever was going to happen by simply having the wood of her door in-between 'it' and herself. As she peered around her impromptu barrier she saw a wooden box on her doormat, the day's number on its lid. Carefully she bent down and picked it up then went into her kitchen.

It felt incredibly light, which immediately raised her suspicions.

Caitlin very slowly placed her fingers on the edge of the box's lid, took a deep breath, and then flipped it open quickly.

It was empty.

Her phone chimed from her handbag. Placing the box inside her apartment she locked her door and then fished out her phone as she headed for the stairs. It was from Barry:

 _I told you it was on, did you expect to get your gift that easily?_

Caitlin immediately looked up and around her, knowing it was fruitless as he could have moved away by the time she'd started to open her door, but the action was reflex. Was he near her now? How did he know to send the text when he did?

Her phone chimed again in her hands.

 _Maybe you should get to work and check on our Cisco…_

Had he brought Cisco into this? Caitlin wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand there was no reason why Barry couldn't be giving her gifts, on the other way too much could be read into it. And Cisco would try and vibe the heck out of this.

The feeling of anxiety was now a hard knot in her stomach.

But underneath it was a little frisson of excitement. She always had loved a challenge and Barry was clearly laying down some sort of gauntlet here.

Caitlin quickly got to work and tried to calm herself as she went. It was a contradiction of actions, as she was hurrying herself as quick as she could whilst simultaneously trying to be cool and collected. But she wasn't a multi-taker for nothing and when she walked into the Cortex she thought she looked no different than her usual prepared and ready for the unexpected self.

Cisco was there at the monitors, talking something through with Barry who was on comms.

"Everything alright?" she asked. She hadn't checked the news this morning but no alerts had come through to her phone.

"Yeah," Cisco answered, studiously watching the read-outs on his screen. "We're just doing a suit run-through. I made some adjustments."

"What kind of adjustments?" Caitlin asked suspiciously.

"Just the upgrade kind," he answered with a roll of his eyes. "I didn't add anything new."

Caitlin sighed. "It's your own fault that I have to check."

"Nice going Barry," Cisco said into the mic. "Now can you do a couple of start-stops? I want to just check the traction layout."

"Sure," Barry's voice sounded loud echoing around the room. "Was that Cait you were just talking to?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Morning Barry," she said.

"Hey. Having a good morning so far?"

Caitlin couldn't help the scowl at how overtly teasing his voice was. And she just knew his face was sporting that smirk.

"So so," she replied. "There's nothing really going on. Nothing worth my while anyways."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Guess there was just too much inferred rather than actually done."

"It's still very early in the day to be making those kind of comments. We'll have to see if you're still saying that by lunchtime."

"What the frack are you two going on about?" Cisco exclaimed staring at Caitlin with wide eyes as she was the only one he could.

Caitlin bit her lip to suppress her smile. Actually talking to Barry had decreased her anxiety and made her get caught up in the idea of whatever he had planned. It probably wasn't best to start outright goading him though. And also not to do it in front of Cisco.

"Barry started it," she said lamely.

"Yeah and I'm going to finish it too," he answered. "What's next Cisco?"

"Oh, you've finished with the start-stops, okay cool. I've got the data here," Cisco answered, distracted by the results and thankfully misunderstanding Barry's words.

Caitlin thought back to her texts from this morning and realised she had better get started herself. Check on Cisco the message had said. Well Cisco was here and fine, doing what he usually did and being his normal self. It couldn't be as simple that. She also really didn't think Barry would actually actively bring Cisco into this. At least not without giving her some say. He'd probably be just as worried as what their friend would read into it as she was, though maybe not for the same reasons.

But the message definitely mentioned Cisco… Or rather 'our' Cisco. That was strange wording to use when Cisco was just Cisco. Glancing back over at him she wondered what Barry could have meant. He was wearing his usual graphic t-shirt, hair down and conditioned, and was happily typing away at his station. She glanced over him again and that's when her eye caught on the photo of the three of them.

Technically that photo frame was a gift from Barry to her, making it 'theirs'. Could that be what he meant…?

Making sure Cisco was occupied she leant over and picked up the frame, a soft smile gracing her face as she saw their grinning younger selves staring back up at her.

Tracing her fingers over the back she felt for the catch and slowly pulled it open. She could feel the photo nestled inside. Along with another piece of paper.

Carefully she pulled out the paper and slipped the photo frame back together, placing it back on its spot. She glanced at Cisco out of the corner of her eye but he was still doing his thing on the computer.

Caitlin headed over to her own console and pushed it on, the paper in her hand making her feel hyperaware. Making sure Cisco was still occupied she unfolded the note and read:

 _Your gift has been hidden for safekeeping, until you can prove you are worthy of it._

 _There are fifteen tasks that must be completed to earn your gift today._

 _When the day is done, I will show you the place to meet and all will be revealed._

Caitlin scanned the rest of the paper, where a list of numbered actions was written, her eyes widening on certain numbers as she comprehended what Barry wanted her to do. It was basically a big treasure hunt for the gift. But the 'treasure' that you would ordinarily have to find was actually actions she had to complete.

The frisson of excitement she felt earlier was now a full thrumming force throughout her entire body. This was definitely a challenge and it put her competitive streak into full swing.

She spent the morning making a plan of action in her head and going through every variation of what she thought the note could mean. The list was self-explanatory and was obviously how she could prove herself 'worthy' of her gift. 'Day is done' must mean the time, and could be either when their work day was finished or perhaps sunset.

But that meant she didn't have a lot of time to get what she needed and rise to Barry's challenge.

"Cisco? Do you think you need me for the rest of the day?" She said as lunchtime approached. "I mean I'll come right back if there's a Flash situation but otherwise do you think it would be ok if I head off early?"

"Don't see why not," Cisco shrugged. "Just make sure your phone is with you so I can ring. I'll put your signal on roaming so it won't send the system into another false alarm."

"Thanks Cisco, you're the best."

"I know," he replied with a grin.

She shook her head but couldn't help grinning back. Gathering her things she set off, her fingers clutching the important note with the list in her pocket. When she reached the privacy of her car she took it out and read it over.

Item 1: a Christmas jumper.

She headed to the mall and her favourite shop, and whilst there were plenty of jumpers on offer it took her awhile to find one she liked. Barry had spent some time planning this so she wanted to give the same consideration as she completed the tasks set.

Next Caitlin went to a department store as there were quite a few things on her list that she could get in one place and it would probably be easiest to get them all at once rather than do it in the numerical order it was written in. She didn't care if that was possibly bending the rules; there was nothing expressly stating that she had to do it in order.

Item 2: Christmas crackers. Item 3: tinsel. Item 5: lights. Item 8: Christmas game.

The crackers, tinsel and lights she found easily enough and managed to pick out things she'd actually have bought herself, if she was in need of any of these items. But the Christmas game was proving a little tricky. There were lots of board games available but most were not actually that Christmas-y and she knew Barry would want the distinction. Eventually she managed to find one that was tucked away behind board games of TV shows and quiz box sets.

The thought of having an evening in, being all Christmas-y, and playing this game with Barry made little jolts of pleasure skitter up and down her spine. She tried not to think about that too much as she had no idea why Barry really wanted all these things.

For the next things she headed to a pop-up shop she knew about that was located just outside the mall.

Item 6: star ornament. Item 9: snowflake ornament. Item 14: Flash ornament.

The shop had an old-style feel to it and was crammed full of Christmas tree ornaments. She had plenty of choices for the star and snowflake but finding a flash one was a little tricky. She shook her head as she wandered the shop, thinking of Barry thinking up these items. It was obvious the star was for Star Labs, the snowflake was for her and the Flash for him.

At the back corner of the shop she saw an unusual tree ornament, a one-off as it was surrounded by other unique tree decorations, but although it probably wasn't what he wold pick Caitlin knew immediately it was perfect.

Her phone chimed as she left the shop with another bag in hand.

 _I'm shocked Ms Workaholic, hearing you've taken the day off. Guess I've really got you worried huh? ;)_

Caitlin scowled at her phone as she read Barry's message. She could still picture that smirk on his face dammit. She started to type back a reply when she realised that silence might actually get to him more.

Besides, she needed to concentrate on her tasks.

The items left on the list could be grouped into three categories, one was easy but was probably what she should get last, one had the potential to be humiliating and one she had an inkling of an idea about. Looking at the time she realised it was half past four and that meant she had between an hour and two hours before her deadline, if she'd figured that out right from his note. Unfortunately hat meant she had to do the thing she wanted to do least next.

Heading back into the mall she headed for her next destination, hoping against hope it wouldn't be packed with people. But it was December 15th and she knew that was a futile wish.

Item 11: Grotto visit. Item 12: picture with Santa.

She joined the long queue of people outside the mall's Groot entrance and quickly scanned the price list to make sure there was a picture option. She was not going through this twice. There were a lots of families in the line and a few couples too but she was the only person standing by herself.

Eventually the line moved and she paid the entrance fee that included a picture with Santa. The teenage girl manning the till looked so bored she hardly gave Caitlin a second look and that helped settle her nerves.

The Grotto was beautifully done, with green velvet covering the walls and trees in plant pots in front, to give it an air of walking through a forest. As you made your way down the path, white intruded upon the green, giving a feeling of a snow-covered landscape. It turned into a veritable winter wonderland as you came upon the last section, the part where you actually met Santa.

Here the path was split into multiple new paths and Caitlin mused at the logistics of running a Grotto. Obviously there must be a different Santa in each room so that the many people wouldn't be made to wait too long or end up spilling back through the Grotto scenes. She chose the path to the far left as it looked the least busy.

At the end of the path was a wooden structure, designed like a giant gingerbread house. An elf met her at the door with a big smile. "Santa is so excited to see you!" she gushed in what was obviously a much-recited line. "He's waiting for you inside. Go on!"

Caitlin took a deep breath and went in, sure enough greeted by a man in a white beard and red suit.

"Well hello there young lady," he greeted in a voice that was blatantly changed, much deeper than his normal voice would be. It made her think of the voice distortion technology Arrow used and then she had a stray thought of Oliver dressed in a red arrow suit with a white beard and shooting arrows with presents attached into people's houses.

Clearly she should not have skipped lunch today to do this list.

"Why don't you come closer and tell me what you'd like for Christmas?"

Caitlin moved over to the seat next to Santa and sat down. The man peered at her expectantly and she realised that he actually wanted an answer.

"Err," she stumbled. "My friends to be healthy and happy."

"Nothing for yourself?"

"No," Caitlin said softly. "This year I've already had more than I could have ever asked for."

"Hmm, that sounds special."

"He really is," she said then realised her faux pas and quickly corrected. "It really is."

Santa chuckled. "Well we'll see what I can do for your friends. In the meantime, how about a photo?"

The elf from outside came in and held up a camera and Caitlin smiled at it as best she could.

"Merry Christmas," Santa chortled and then handed her a small wrapped gift.

"Your photo is number 187," the elf said as she showed Caitlin to the door out. "Show your receipt at the photo desk if you've already paid. Have a nice day!"

Caitlin hurried out and went to the desk where she collected her photo. It was framed in a simple cardboard Christmas print and looked very tacky. She supposed if she could ignore the Grotto setting and Santa next to her it wasn't a terrible picture.

Her last stop was the food market.

Item 4: mince pies. Item 7: chocolate yule log. Item 10: turkey sandwiches. Item 13: mulled wine.

She wondered if they would be doing anything significant with the food. But then again it could just be that Barry wanted some food when they met up; he did have to eat a lot after all.

She found the best options of everything that she could and also picked up a few extra bits, like some cream and pigs-in-blankets. She figured Barry wouldn't mind her adding some of her own items to the list as long as she brought the ones he asked for.

As she headed out of the shop she could see through the large windows that the sun was just setting.

Her phone chimed and Caitlin fished it out. A text from Barry waited for her.

 _Time's up! I hope you're ready. Follow the lightning and come find your gift._

Caitlin bit her lip as she realised she had nothing concrete for the last item. She'd just have to go with her idea she'd had earlier and hope Barry gave her points for effort if she failed in the execution.

Follow the lightning? What could he mean by that? She supposed he meant his lightning, as weather control was definitely not one of his abilities.

Her phone chirped again and Caitlin opened another message from Barry, this time a picture one. The image showed a map with a series of lightning bolts pinned across it, making a trail for her to follow.

 _I'm on my way_ , she sent back and then hurried to her car.

Caitlin studiously drove along the route mapped out for her. Eventually she ended up in a small car park at the bottom of a hill on the outskirts of Central City. If it wasn't for Barry being the one sending her the instructions to this place she never would have stopped here, let alone drove in and parked. As she cut the engine her phone chirped again. Opening up her messages she saw another picture message waiting. It was another map dotted with lightning bolts, but this time the directions were for walking.

Well, she'd come this far…

Gathering the bags from today Caitlin headed out of her car and up the darkened hillside. Night had fallen properly now and to say it was creepy was an understatement. The light on her phone helped her find her footing but not much else.

But up ahead she could see the small shine of lights.

Caitlin kept walking, half following her map and half heading towards that light. There was a thick gathering of trees that she had to squeeze through but when she came out the other side she stopped dead.

The ground in front of her was a smooth clearing, right on the edge of the hill and had a beautiful view of the outskirts of Central City. But that wasn't what shocked her.

There was a picnic table and two camp stools, set up with a table cloth and cutlery. A camp light was hung off a nearby tree, directed at the table. A small Christmas tree was standing off to one side.

And standing by all of it was Barry.

"Hi," he said, looking adorably nervous.

"Hi," she replied lamely, still shocked and almost unable to take it all in.

"Glad you made it," he said. "I was a little worried I'd gotten something wrong and you'd be stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"No, I…" Caitlin trailed off, looking over at him. "Barry you…"

He grinned. "Have I made you speechless Cait?"

"This is incredible," she breathed out.

"Well it's only half done, really," he answered. "I hope you have the rest."

Caitlin wordlessly held out the bags of her day's endeavours and Barry took them from her, his warm hands brushing against hers and making her skin hyper-sensitive.

He put all the food in the middle of the table, humming happily at the extras she'd brought along. He arranged a few of the crackers alongside their place settings. He then took the bag over to the tree and decorated it with the tinsel and lights. Caitlin realised she should probably be helping him but she just couldn't move; this was all too much.

"What's this?" Barry asked softly, holding up the third ornament after the other two were proudly on display on the tree.

"Item 14," Caitlin answered, her hands balling into fists out of nervousness.

"This is your Flash ornament?"

Caitlin looked at the golden decoration that was a mini microscope with a vial on one side and a beaker on the other. It would be hung on the tree by the red twine that was attached at the top.

"It made me think of Barry Allen CSI," she said gently. "And he is the Flash, so yeah, that's my Flash ornament."

Barry's breath audibly caught as he looked back down at the decoration he held. "Thanks Cait."

They both stood in silence as he hung it on the tree, settling it next to the snowflake ornament whilst the star one hung above the two of them. It was ridiculous to read too much into it, Caitlin told herself, but she loved that he hung their two ornaments together.

Barry turned back around and motioned for her to sit at the table. Caitlin did so and Barry rifled through her bag, pulling out her Christmas jumper.

"Very funny," he said on seeing it. It was dark blue with silver sequins on it, arranged to spell out 'Snow Way' with snowflake patterns on the edges of the letters.

"It seemed perfect for me."

"Definitely. I figured it would make a good extra layer if you got cold."

"Very thoughtful of you."

Caitlin couldn't quite stand how polite they were being, as if they were both holding themselves back, waiting to see what the other did. What Barry had done was amazing and it filled her up with such strong emotions. She had to keep them tapered down or she'd lose herself to them.

"Good looking game," Barry muttered, holding up the board game called 'The Very Merry Christmas Game'. And then he moved on the Grotto picture. "Aww look at you, smiling next to Santa."

"This is an incredible gift Barry," Caitlin said after a few minutes of them just sitting there.

"Oh this isn't the gift," Barry said, looking at her with glowing green eyes.

"It's not?"

"Nope. Or rather, it's not entirely it. I guess you could call it part one."

Caitlin stared at him, figuring this time she was speechless.

"But this is too much!" she finally managed to exclaim.

"No it's not."

"Yes it _is_ Barry, it really is."

"Do you remember what I got you last Christmas?" Barry asked suddenly, his voice resonating with some deep emotion. "Or the year before?"

Caitlin bit her lip, not sure how to respond. She did remember actually.

"It was some sort of bath product thing, both years," Barry continued. "Some stupid impersonal gift that I just got. After everything you've done for me, helped me with and been there I-" he broke off and looked away sharply. "I want to do this Cait. I've been so caught up in other things, other people, that I didn't realise what was going on around me and that meant letting those that mattered slide away. Well I'm done with that." He looked back over to her, holding her gaze steady. "I want to make sure those that matter to me know they do. And if I want to do that with Christmas gifts then I will."

"Oh," Caitlin said softly.

They sat in silence, staring at each other with emotion thrumming in the air between them.

A sudden flare of light off to the left caught their attention and they both turned to it.

"Here's part two," Barry said.

Down below them on the edge of Central City a Christmas Market was having a light show.

Caitlin watched mesmerised as lights spun and twirled, rainbows of colour and Christmas icons dancing across the night.

Something brushed against her hand and Caitlin turned sharply to see Barry pressing a red envelope into her fingers.

"The real gift," He said. "You definitely did all the items on the list so you've earned it."

Caitlin opened it up and saw two tickets for the Central City Christmas Bazaar.

"Is that what we're watching?" she asked.

Barry nodded. "Yeah. They put on a show every night."

"This is great," she answered. "When can we go?"

"The tickets are for any day, evening entry, and the Bazaar is open until fifth of January I think."

Caitlin couldn't help but giggle at his obtuseness. "No Barry. When can _we_ go?"

"Oh," he rubbed at his neck as he ducked his head. "You don't have to take me you know. You can go with whoever you want."

"Alright. But my question still stands."

A grin burst over Barry's face. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Barry opened his mouth to reply but then frowned. "Wait a minute, you haven't done item 15."

Caitlin tilted her head to the side and held out her hands. She tried to clear her mind and focus on Frost, melding the two of them together. A thin mist of ice began to spread from her hands, covering the area adjacent them with white.

"That's ice Caitlin," Barry chided. But she could hear the pride in his voice. She'd come a long way with her powers and Frost personality.

"Item 15: fake snow. You said fake snow Barry," she answered. "Ice could be considered fake snow."

He laughed. "Well played."

He reached out over the table and took her hand. Caitlin's breath caught but it didn't stop her from interlacing her fingers with his. Together they watched the light show below, encased in the clearing with their own little Christmas surrounding them.

/


	16. Chapter 16

/

The One With What She Always Wants

Barry shifted in the bed, awareness slowly coming back to him. There was pain radiating from every inch of his body and he knew he must be in bad shape. He tried to move his fingers and toes, succeeding in getting both to twitch but the effort was exhausting.

He blinked open his eyes slowly and even that felt hard, like he was trying to bench press a truck just using his eyelids. But the familiar sight of the med bay ceiling had him relaxing slightly. He knew that ceiling well after all these years. He was in Star Labs so he was safe.

Bits of memory slowly revolved around his head.

Sitting on the hillside with a lightshow beneath him, Caitlin's hand wrapped in his. A teasing argument of what actually constituted fake snow. Eating mince pies and washing it down with mulled wine. Caitlin's shining eyes and bright smile…

A text from Cisco about a meta. Flashing them back to Star Labs. Getting into his suit…

Some sort of trap and then pain…

The swirling colours of a breach…

He heard footsteps approaching and desperately wanted to turn his head to see who it was but even that little motion was too much.

"Barry?" A voice asked, though it sounded far away.

"C-Caitlin?" he croaked.

"No, it's me," Iris said and she appeared above him. "Sorry for the lying down. Caitlin wanted to keep you as still as possible to give you the best recovery."

"Where is she?"

"We made her go lie down herself," Iris said. "Cisco's making sure of it. It's been a tough twenty-four hours. Since you were hurt and Cisco got you back here she's been all go, barely even stopped to eat. Once she said you'd been stable for six hours, some kind of good medical time I guess, we managed to get her away."

"How long have I been out?"

"The fight was in the evening yesterday," Iris answered. "It lasted quite long actually. Then we got you back here. So fifteen hours, give or take a few minutes." She looked down at him and an unsure expression flitted across her face. "You really worried us."

Barry couldn't hold her gaze and looked away. He felt awkward and not just because he couldn't change his position and was lying looking straight up. It was awkward as he hated making the others worry and have to deal with him like this. It was also because this was the closest he and Iris had been in months.

"Did I at least stop the meta?" he asked

"Yeah, he's been transported to Iron Heights."

"Good."

"You need more rest," Iris said and Barry couldn't help but hear a command in her tone. If Caitlin had said that it would have been said in a serious tone or a warm voice. It would have been delivered with her gentle bedside manner. "I'll make sure everyone leaves you alone for a while."

Barry wanted to say that he was fine with visitors but the words got stuck in his throat as Iris took his hand. There were no tingles, no rush of feeling. He felt nothing as Iris gave his hand a squeeze.

It was nothing compared to his memories of last night from just a few moments ago.

"Feel better soon Barry," she said and then left the med bay.

Barry sighed as he tried to catalogue where the worst pain was coming from but everywhere hurt. He felt his eyes grow heavy and knew that sleep was the best way he would heal. He just wanted to see Caitlin though…

His eyes took over the decision for him and he fell back into a deep sleep.

The next thing he was aware of was tingles up and down his arm. He came to feeling a hand gently brushing his arm, the sensation relaxing and not painful. He must have healed some in his sleep.

"Barry?" a voice he felt he would recognise anywhere asked softly.

"Cait," he sighed and manged to open his eyes and even turn his head so he could see her.

She was standing over him, one hand holding a chart, the other now squeezing his hand.

"Hey there," she greeted with a relieved smile. Her face was paler than usual, dark smudges marred the underneath of her eyes and her lip was a deep pink, probably from biting it. But she was still a sight to Barry's eyes.

"Are you ok?" He managed to ask.

"That should be my question to you," she admonished.

"You're looking after me," Barry replied. "I know I'll be ok."

"Oh," she said softly and pink bloomed in her cheeks as she looked down shyly. "Well now you're awake I feel ok too."

"Good."

"Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere."

"I figured. Any one area more than another?"

"No," Barry scrunched up his face as he tried to do a mental catalogue. "I think I hurt less than when I woke up last. When was that?"

"About three hours ago. Iris said you managed to remember what had happened so that's good."

"She wouldn't go get anyone," Barry said.

"You needed to rest," Caitlin said gently, squeezing his hand again. "Everyone's been in to see you and they'll be in again. Your body is healing but it's going to take some time. You went through a lot."

"I wanted to see you," Barry said and hated that there was a slur to his words; he could feel sleep encroaching again.

"I'm here now. I'll be here when you wake up again. But sleep is good Barry."

A sudden thought raced through his mind. If he'd had that fight last night and then been asleep recovering since, that meant it was a new day now.

"I didn't get your present to you," he mumbled.

"That should be the last thing on your mind right now," she whispered.

"It was a good gift."

"I already have a gift right here."

Barry looked at her with a furrowed brow. Or at least he tried, after a second it hurt too much to sustain it.

"Can you hear it?"

He listened for a moment but there was only silence really. "All I hear are the machines."

"Exactly," she said, her voice heavy with emotion. "I can hear your heartbeat and your lungs and that little ticking? It's you brain activity. That's all the gift I could ever want. Especially after today." She squeezed his hand gently and Barry felt the slow drag of exhaustion pull him back under. But just as his consciousness darkened he swore he heard Caitlin's murmured voice. "The gift of you will always be what I want."

/


	17. Chapter 17

/

The With Sleep and Home

Caitlin opened her door at some time in the early morning of the 17th December with only two thoughts in her head; God she was tired, and thank any and all of the powers that be that Barry was okay.

Seeing him hurt was never easy, but having spent a lovely evening with him, only then for them to get called in and see him go up against a tough foe and nearly not make it back was horrible. Literally within moments her emotions had trampled all over each other as her locations had changed. She had been feeling happy and relaxed on the hill, then panicked and horrified watching from Star Labs.

Caitlin didn't bother hanging anything up, she just dumped what she could as she walked in and went straight to her bedroom where she knew her bed was waiting for her.

Hopefully the criminals and ner-do-wells and attacking metas would all give Central City a break for a few hours. And that included the Flash and his team who really needed time for recuperation.

She'd seen Barry settled at home, with strict instructions for Joe on how he was to be looked after and to call her if anything was needed. Joe had listened attentively to the first and had smiled at the second; she had a feeling he wouldn't call her unless there was an emergency as she knew he thought she needed rest too. But Barry's health would always come first.

She had already been overruled by him and Cisco anyways, as she had come home to her own place rather than crash in the spare room. She knew logically that Barry was out of the woods and would be fine; his healing had kicked in and his body was almost back to peak physical condition. It just unsettled her. Seeing Barry as anything other than fighting fit just didn't feel right, and for her to be so far away when he might need her…

Caitlin shook her head at herself. She knew how to deal with that feeling. She'd felt it for a long time. All she had ever wanted was to take care of Barry but, other than medically, it was always someone else's job. Even now it was not her place, and just because they'd been growing closer…

This time she sighed at herself. She was too tired for this kind of thinking.

Caitlin stripped herself out of her clothes and bundled herself up in pyjamas. She climbed into bed and was about to turn her light off when her phone rang.

"Urgh," she groaned. "Please do not be a meta. Do not be a meta." She chanted as she reached for it.

But the name on the screen was the one meta she would never mind being called by.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She demanded as she answered, anxiety for Barry racing through her.

He had the gall to chuckle. "I'm fine. I'm tucked up in bed, just about to go to sleep. Again."

"Sleep is a restorative process and your body needs to-"

"I know Cait."

She sighed. "Then why are you calling?"

"Because I needed to check on you."

"Oh." Caitlin answered stupidly, her heart beating at twice its usual rate.

"Also I needed to give you your gift."

"Barry Allen, so help me, if you even _think_ of running over here-"

His laughter would have been a lovely thing to hear if she was so worried at what he would possibly do.

"Relax Dr Snow. I'm in bed and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, um… that's good."

"But I didn't want you going a day longer without a gift," Barry said, the earnestness in his voice causing her breath to catch. "Though this is a little off the books. It's not at all what I had planned but I thought you might like it, or rather the meaning behind it, though you can like it too, not saying that you can't just-"

"Barry," Caitlin interrupted. "Breathe."

"Ok," he took a deep breath. "Well here goes…"

Barry took another breath and then began to sing softly.

" _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents on the tree_

 _Christmas Eve will find me_

 _Where the lovelight gleams_

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _If only in my dreams_

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents on the tree_

 _Christmas Eve will find me_

 _Where the lovelight gleams_

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _If only in my dreams"_

Caitlin felt goose bumps tingle all over her body as the low sound of Barry's voice added an intimacy to his words. And the words themselves… She knew it was already a song, but the way he was singing it, some words caressed more than others, made it feel like he was singing it just for her.

And she couldn't help but read far too much into it.

"I just wanted you to know that Cait," Barry said, a breathlessness to his voice that she didn't think was all down to the singing.

"Thank you Barry," Caitlin managed to murmur with a thick voice, too much emotion swelling up inside her.

Silence reigned between them but it wasn't uncomfortable. They both seemed to realise that whatever they wanted to say next would mean something more and neither wanted to take that step whilst on the phone. After a few minute Caitlin could hear Barry yawning and the doctor part of her took over.

"You need to be resting. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I know, I'll rest. I'll get in to Star Labs when I can." he paused, and then said in a soft tone. "Goodnight Cait, sleep tight."

"Sleep well Barry."

/


	18. Chapter 18

/

AN:

A little bit of science is mentioned in this chap and I am not a scientist so please just go with it. I tried to research it but it just hurt my brain so I am taking full advantage of creative license and saying that's how it works.

As ever thank you all for the fantastic reviews – they mean so much! Hope you like.

/

The One With Cisco and the Parcel

"There's a parcel for you."

Caitlin glanced up at the words but didn't really register them. She was going over data from the last few days and had just found possible a link between Barry's healing ability and an enzyme reaction. If it did what she thought it did, that could mean she would be able to synthetically create an injection that could increase the enzyme's efficiency and therefore be able to aide Barry's healing ability when it was affected by other factors.

"Caitlin? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at Cisco but didn't really see him, her mind's eye on a mental whiteboard as she played with chemical bonds in her head.

It would be amazing if she could find a way to boost his healing ability when it was down, or even give him a boost before he went into a fight so it wouldn't be affected as badly. She'd have to run tests on every possible scenario. It was a great breakthrough in finding this enzyme and she wanted to make sure they could sue it in the best way to help Barry.

"You. Have. A. Parcel," Cisco enunciated each word loudly.

"What?" Caitlin asked, snapped back into attention by his brash voice, and looking up at him as she refocused on her friend.

Cisco sighed. "There's a parcel for you."

"Oh. Who's it from?"

"No idea. There's no note. Just your name and a number."

Caitlin blinked in surprise. A name and a number? Was it…?

"Where is it?"

"In the med office," Cisco replied. "I saw it when I went to your fridg-"

"When you went to my where?" Caitlin asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nowhere," Cisco said hurriedly. "I just saw a parcel for you. And then I stopped talking. Shall we go see what it is? Wow what a great idea."

Caitlin found herself being grabbed and dragged down the corridor by her now very over-enthusiastic friend. And all in an attempt to hide he was stealing sweets from her supplies.

But she would deal with that later, as right now her thoughts were very distracted by her 'parcel'.

Last time he had brought a gift to Star Labs, its discovery by someone other than her had caused him worry and panic. Quite a lot of humour for her in the situation, but definitely not Barry. Had he decided what the hell and just let it be out there as no-one other than her knew it was from him? Or had Cisco stumbled across it by mistake?

"Hey guys."

Caitlin bumped into Cisco as he suddenly stopped to address Barry, who had just appeared at the end of the corridor.

Caitlin looked at him closely, trying to gauge his reaction. All she could tell from his eyes were they were alert and happy; the rest of his face was held in a smile but it was slightly forced, almost as if that was the expression he wanted everyone to see. In other words, Barry was up to something.

"Hey man." Cisco greeted.

"Where are you headed off to so quick?"

"Caitlin's got a parcel and it doesn't say who it's from," Cisco said.

"Oh really?" Barry drawled. "How interesting."

Definitely up to something.

"Come with us and see," Cisco invited and the started dragging Caitlin off again.

"If it's my parcel don't I get to say who sees it or not?" Caitlin asked.

"Well I found it so…"

"Remind me, what it is you were doing when you found it?" Caitlin asked sweetly.

"So how's your day been so far Barry?" Cisco asked quickly.

"Quiet," Barry answered after coughing. A cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle covered up. "Managed to catch up on all the work I missed yesterday when I was still recovering. Singh was happy for me to take a long lunchbreak for once. So here I am."

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked, looking back at him over her shoulder as Cisco still dragged her forwards. "Any aches, pains, dizziness? Feelings of fatigue or extreme hunger?"

"I'm all good Dr Snow."

"And yet you didn't answer the questions Mr Allen."

Barry just grinned at her, a proper grin this time, but didn't say anything more.

"Here!" Cisco exclaimed as they entered the office next to the med bay.

On the table was a large box, spanning the width of the work surface and half that as high. Caitlin stopped in her tracks as she stared at it. How on earth did he get this in here? And without anybody seeing? And when had he done it?

"There's your name," Cisco said, pointing to a label hanging down. "And the number's on the other side. It's eighteen. Are you gonna open it?"

Caitlin slowly walked around the table, trying to take it all in. This was way too much. Whatever was in there must be insane.

"I…" she said and then trailed off, looking between the box, Barry and then Cisco, totally at a loss for what to do.

She wanted to open it and see what was inside, she wanted to reprimand Barry for getting her something that was obviously a lot of effort to go to, she wanted to hug him and thank him for making her feel so special, she wanted to kick Cisco out so she could actually talk to Barry… It was all too much and yet not enough at the same time as the box still stood there, waiting to be opened.

"What do you think Cait?" Barry asked softly.

"This is too much," she answered, dazedly staring back at him.

"I guess whoever got this for you must think you're worth it," Barry said simply.

"Definitely," Cisco said, his eyes roaming over the box as if he could see what was inside. "I scanned it when I first saw it, just to make sure there was nothing nasty inside. But it came back clean of anything we would label hazardous."

"Good to know," Barry said. "So are you going to open it Caitlin?"

Caitlin moved forwards slowly and ran her fingers across the edge of the box. Unlike all her others this one was made of cardboard and not wood. It also didn't have an opening, just what looked like a hinge fold at the back. Taking a deep breath Caitlin slipped her finders under the edge and lifted it up and back.

A sweet aroma tickled her nose as the scent of Christmas filled the room.

Laid out on the bottom of the box and revealed now it had been opened, was a small-scale replica of Star Labs made out of gingerbread.

"How cool!" Cisco exclaimed.

"It's beautiful," Caitlin murmured. "A work of art."

She turned to look at Barry who was watching her with an intense expression. Cisco was babbling in the background, something about attention to detail and wondering what type of icing had been used to glue all the pieces together. Caitlin didn't think about him as she walked over to Barry and wrapped her arms around him, tingles flittering up her back as his arms came around her in response.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's wonderful. But you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," Barry said and they pulled back enough just to see each other.

They were so close their noses were almost bumping and Caitlin couldn't help her body's response of heartbeat increasing, wetting erh lips and eyes flicking down to look at his lips. Barry's eyes seemed to have darkened when she looked back up and her breath caught as his eyes then looked down at her lips. Caitlin tightened her hands on his shoulders, where they had gone when she'd hugged him. Now they were pulling his body further into her, their breath mingling and being shared. Barry's eyes glanced down and again and Caitlin felt hers fall close, so sure about what would happen next…

"Can we eat it do you think?" Cisco said and his voice was overly loud in the room.

Caitlin stepped back quickly, heat rushing to her face, and turned to the gingerbread structure so she would have that to concentrate on.

"I think I'd like everyone to see it," she said.

"Ok, cool," Cisco replied. "We can keep it for the Star Labs party on Christmas Eve."

"Great idea." Caitlin said and looked back at Barry. "What do you think?"

"I think it's your present and you do what you want with it."

Caitlin looked back at the beautiful display of food art. Cisco was pretty much salivating at the mouth and she did think it looked delicious…

Barry's phone suddenly bleeped. He pulled it out of his pocket with a frown. "Damn, station needs me. So much for my long lunchbreak. I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure thing," Cisco replied, still looking at the gingerbread.

Caitlin turned to look at Barry as he began to back out of the room.

'Thank you', she mouthed.

He grinned and then turned and sped away.

/


	19. Chapter 19

/

The One With Timing

Barry ran on the treadmill, happily feeling the speed force run through him as he ran on the moving surface. It was the first time in a few days he'd been allowed - and okay, able - to use his powers to whatever limit he wanted. Right now he was going about Mach 3 and not feeling any exhaustion or oddities at all. It felt great.

It was at odd times like this that he wondered what he would do if he ever lost his speed. He supposed that used to be his biggest fear but now he knew he would get along without it, as long as he had the people around him.

Right now three of those people were watching from the lab next door, all monitoring him in different ways. Cisco was making sure his suit and the machines were performing at their maximum optimum level. Joe was watching him to make sure he was okay, he guessed either mentally or emotionally or some other way that Joe's gut could define. And Caitlin was there watching over his vitals with an eye a bird of prey would covet.

"OK Barry, just slow it down a little," Caitlin called out. "Your glucose levels are starting to drop."

"By like one per cent Caitlin," Cisco said.

"It's still a drop," she answered. "And as Barry could potentially still be recovering at a cellular level we need to just practice a bit of caution."

"I think Caitlin's right," Joe said.

Barry grinned at the disgruntled look on Cisco's face but did as he was asked. He was running again and that was all that mattered to him.

Besides it gave him more time to plan.

He wanted to surprise Caitlin again with her next gift but he didn't want to do it where Cisco could possibly see. He supposed he could take it to her apartment again but he wanted to see her open it and it felt a little presumptuous to take the gift and just invite himself in because of it. So he needed to think of all available options to him. It wasn't just about getting her a good gift anymore, it was also about how he gave the gift to her.

Also he was very lucky that Cisco had yet to figure anything out and whilst the other two gifts had been kind of group-orientated, or at least able to be seen that way, this gift was much more personal.

He heard the others start talking again but their voices drifted over him as he considered scenario after scenario. He was still 'sick' according to the CCPD so he didn't need to worry about that. But he needed to time it right. It was good he had his speed back as, as a last resort, he could always use Flashtime to give him and Cait some privacy. But was that too private? Too much? And she might not be so keen on him using that much energy.

"Barry? Barry!"

He turned to look at the sound of his name and only saw Caitlin sitting at the desk.

He slowed himself to normal walking speed. "Where are the others?"

"Joe just got a call about an old case going to jury," Caitlin replied looking at him quizzically. "It involved the use of the dampening cuffs so Cisco went with him to give any technical support needed. Weren't you listening?"

"Kind of," Barry said sheepishly. "But I was more just feeling the run…"

Caitlin smiled. "Good to be going fast again, hmm?"

Barry laughed. How she got him. "Yeah."

Caitlin's smile got bigger but she returned her attention to the screen in front of her.

Barry just watched her for a minute before he suddenly realised it was just him watching her. There was no-one else here. The two of them were alone.

"So did they say how long they'd be gone?" Barry asked as he walked into the lab room and stood next to Caitlin.

"I think you should go grab something to eat, just replenish your sugar levels a little," she said before adding. "Joe thought it might be at least an hour, but more likely a couple. Why?"

"No reason," Barry said as casually as he could. "You want a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"'Kay."

Barry flashed out of the room, grabbed himself some food and a drink as well as a certain box and then returned to the lab. He slipped the box next to Caitlin and then made a big production of plopping down in the chair the other side of him.

Caitlin looked at him as her hair was blown back but he just grinned goofily at her. And she rolled her eyes but smiled back.

She carried on working and Barry sat watching her whilst eating his snack. He loved her concentrated she got and that her face could be so expressive; when there was a result she didn't like her nose scrunched up and when there was a positive her eyes would light up. It was all little things but they were so easy to see to him.

After a few minutes her hand reached out for a pen so she could make a note on her file pad but her fingers brushed something else.

Startled she turned to see the box resting on the table next to her. She quickly looked at him and he tried to do a 'who me?' look with an added shrug of his shoulders for effect but he could feel a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth so didn't think he managed to quite pull it off.

Caitlin looked between him and the box biting her lip.

"Open it," Barry said softly after she sat there for another minute in indecision.

"Alright," she answered, her voice breathy.

Her fingers traced over the edge of the box and then around the number 19. She had long graceful fingers Barry thought, and they were capable of so much. He could put his life down to the actions of those fingers. He noticed so many little things about Caitlin now, all which he felt so strongly about.

She opened up the box and pulled aside the protective tissue paper before letting out a little gasp.

Barry's heart thundered in his chest suddenly, anticipation and nerves racing along his skin. Did she like it?

Caitlin gently lifted the plaque out of the box and Barry watched her face, watched her eyes light and her lips curve in a smile at seeing what it was – an art deco drawing of two line faces, their smiles overlapping, with the quote ' _So many of my smiles begin with you, Anon_ ' written in gold writing underneath.

"Barry," she gushed.

"It's the truth," he said his voice thick.

She turned to look at him and proved his very point, the small smile on her face causing his to mirror it.

They sat there together just smiling softly at each other. There were words and actions hanging in the air between them but neither moved or said anything. They just shared the moment together.

Not yet, Barry thought to himself, it wasn't time yet.

But soon.

/


	20. Chapter 20

/

The Art of Gifting

Caitlin got ready to leave work after an easy enough day at Star Labs. There were a few incidents of crime that the Flash had helped with but otherwise it was a relatively quiet day. Cisco had grumbled about it but Caitlin was quietly pleased as they had had quite a lot of long and exhausting days recently. And it had given Barry time to ease back into using his powers. Even with all the tests she'd run and the positive results she was still a little worried.

The time between Siphon's and the melting meta's attacks hadn't been long, and Barry could have been affected differently because of it. Or it could just be her, worrying.

As she wrapped herself up in her lovely scarf she thought about her previous evening. Last night she'd managed to be home by ten o'clock. She'd spent the evening just relaxing, doing some sorting here and there whilst having a glass of wine, and then cooking some comfort food. She'd found a place for her new gift, the beautiful word art plaque. She'd gone through her old recipe book and carefully replicated her favourite ones onto sheet paper so she could insert it into her new recipe holder. And she could use her new bookmark to keep her place with whichever recipe she was cooking that day.

There was a little part of her that was in disbelief that Barry had found so many amazing things that were so, well, her.

She still couldn't believe Barry could pick out her favourite scents for the candles, the right kind of music for the playlist and that he had remembered that she liked to cook.

It was said so long ago and they didn't really talk like that anymore, or at least before this Advent they hadn't. Their talks had been mission related or powers related or family related topics of discussion. Even nights out had been in the moment.

It made it very special to her.

Barry was being so thoughtful with all the gifts. Which led Caitlin to her own dilemma. What should she get him for Christmas?

She had a little Christmas present for him, something she had seen back in November and ordered. But that couldn't be all she gave him now, not after everything he'd done. She needed to get him something special. Something that might possibly be able to convey a hundredth of what she felt for him – because there was no present on this or any other Earth that would be able to show him properly all of what she felt or what the gifts meant to her.

Caitlin had thought about it all last night and all of today. She'd seen Barry but not really spoken to him personally. It had been both frustrating and a relief. Frustration because after yesterday's gift and their moment afterwards she wanted to push ahead and see where they were going to take it. Relief because, realistically, she didn't actually want that to happen in the middle of the day at Star Labs where anyone could potentially walk in on them.

She headed out of Star Labs and towards her car, her thoughts whirring through the past few days and possible gifts for Barry. But nothing she could think of was enough. How was he doing it for her? She wanted something that would show him as much as she possibly could and have him know, as much as she did when she opened her gifts.

As she drove along her eyes flicked over billboards and advertisements, each sparking off ideas in her head. She already knew she wanted something she could personalise for him; she wanted to add her own words to the gift. But that in itself limited her options. Then again she didn't really want to get him the latest games console with an inscription on it, not that Barry was a games-console-for-a-present kind of person but it was somehow easier for her mind to come up with presents he wouldn't want then ones he would. Then again, she did always work by a process of elimination so maybe it wasn't that strange.

She arrived home still with the quandary and not at all sure about what to do.

Sitting on her front door mat waiting for her was a small wooden box, the number 20 in red and gold on the top.

Caitlin picked it up and went inside, not taking her coat off and only putting her bag down before she contemplated the box. It wasn't that big, about the size of her hand but it had a little bit of weight to it. She opened it carefully and inside was a round silver compact, the edges swirled with a rolling scroll pattern. She picked it up and opened it to reveal a mirror in a deep setting. Above the mirror on the back of the compact opening was engraved words: ' _Mirror, mirror, who is fairest of them all_?'

Caitlin giggled at the phrase and was instantly transported back to her childhood and the few rare times when her mother would read fairytales to her before bedtime. This had started because she was missing a tradition that reminded her of her father and now here was a gift that gave her a happy memory of her mother.

Barry Allen was something else indeed.

As she went to put the compact away she noticed there was more writing on the back.

' _You C S, from B A_ ' was inscribed on the back.

Caitlin's heart did a funny little jump and she sucked in a deep breath at the amount of feeling that was rushing through her. But in that moment an idea came to her and she knew suddenly what she was going to get Barry for Christmas.

She just hoped he might want it beyond that as well.

/


	21. Chapter 21

/

The One With What's Going On

"Ok, what is going on with you?" Cisco's voice startled Caitlin out of her staring.

No observing, she was observing Barry doing weights, not staring. Because a personal physician did need to be aware of her patient's physique…

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked slowly, angling herself back around to face Cisco.

"You've been doing weird stuff all morning," Cisco said. "You were flashing that little mirror around like every five seconds. And then you were pulling that scarf around you even though it's not that cold in here and, hello, you're an ice meta. To top it all off you're hogging your coffee and chocolates again!"

"Well they are mine so…"

"Yeah but I normally always get away with stealing at least some of your food…"

"And how many times do you steal my food exactly?"

Cisco gave her a level stare. "We can discuss the amount of food I take even though you know I take it and always have taken it and have in fact doubled the order since your discovery of that in preparation of me taking it, or we can both agree that it's just one of those things that happens and we don't really need to talk about it."

"Worst kept secret ever huh?" She replied.

"I can think of a worse one."

Caitlin straightened and looked at Cisco warily. "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Cisco motioned with his head between her and the glass divider, on the opposite side of which was Barry doing a workout.

"Noo," Caitlin replied slowly, anxiety racing down her spine. "I don't know."

"You," Cisco said. "And Barry…"

"Me and Barry what?" Caitlin said in a panic.

What did Cisco know? About the presents? About the time they'd been spending together because of the presents? About the feelings behind the presents….?

Cisco rolled his eyes. "That you like to watch Barry doing his workout, duh."

Caitlin let out a long sigh of relief; it was just that. "Oh, ok."

"Caitlin," Cisco said whilst looking at her with a peering expression. "Is there something else I need to know about you and Barry?"

"No, why would there be?"

"Hmm," he murmured and Caitlin could no longer hold his gaze and turned around to face her computer screen.

Which was why she didn't see the arm that reached out and touched her. She did feel however, when that arm jerked back, and heard when its owner let out a yelp.

"Cisco! Did you just vibe something?" Caitlin asked, then narrowed her eyes. "From touching me? Did you try that on purpose?"

Cisco shook his head as if clearing it but there was a smile on his face when he stopped. "Vibe, yep. I did vibe. I didn't do it intentionally though. I was… I was reaching for you to get your attention! That was all."

"Right." Caitlin said slowly.

Because it was totally believable when he spoke fast like that.

And then he stopped trying to talk to her and just smiled.

Barry came in from the weights room, wiping his neck with a towel and Caitlin was distracted by the sweat marks that were outling his musculature through his t-shirt.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

Cisco just grinned at him and Caitlin felt equal parts paranoia and suspicion.

"Cisco was asking what was going on with me," she said. "But now I'm about to ask him as he's acting all weird."

"Something's going on with you?" Barry asked, staring at Caitlin in concern. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I was a little distracted and Cisco read too much into it. Now I want to know what is wrong with him."

"Or Barry could ask what it was that distracted you?" Cisco asked sweetly.

Caitlin glared at him even as a horrible feeling spread across the pit of her stomach. Did Cisco know somehow? It wasn't that he couldn't know of course, just there didn't feel like there was anything real to tell him yet. But did he just imply…. And in front of Barry too!

"I feel like I'm getting in the middle of something here," Barry joked, waving his hands between the two of them. "I'm going to go shower and change. I'll see you in a few."

Caitlin felt her glare intensify as Barry left and she focused completely in on Cisco. He must have known he was in for something.

"You tell me why you were doing with all that staring and I'll tell you what I vibed," Cisco said quickly. "Or we can both agree to not say anything and move on."

Caitlin contemplated his offer for a moment but she knew Cisco had her. And by the grin he was valiantly trying to hold back he knew he did too. Just for that fact that he was trying to not be smug about it, Caitlin gave in.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

Cisco's grin finally burst free but he answered normally enough so Caitlin let that go too.

"A new friction proofing element to go in all our suits. In case Barry has to take us into Flashtime ever again we would be better protected and it might help make it easier for him."

"That's a good idea."

"Thank you," Cisco preened.

Caitlin went back to her own work and they passed the next few minutes in companionable silence. Soon enough Barry returned and plonked himself down in the chair next to her.

"You guys busy?" Barry asked.

"Not at all," Caitlin replied whilst typing something in. "We're just working."

Barry chuckled. "Sorry. Let me rephrase. You guys want to leave work for a bit and go out for some lunch?"

"Yes," said Cisco instantly.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile as both of them turned to look at her with the same hopeful expression. "Fine by me," she said.

"Great. Where shall we go?"

"Pizza place?"

"That new Italian on fourth?"

"It's supposed to be a nice day," Caitlin said, thinking of the weather forecast from the morning. "How about we get takeout and go sit in the park?"

"Only if the takeout is Big Belly Burger," Cisco said.

"And we have a winner," Barry answered.

"Cool, I'll vibe me and Caitlin and you go get the food," Cisco said jumping up.

"How about I take Caitlin with me to get the food?" Barry said quickly. "Two lots of hands equals more food. And you know, since you're powers have been a bit off lately it might be safer."

Cisco shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll pick us out the best bench and text you where I'm at."

"Great," said Barry.

"I want the special with a side of onion rings and a massive drink."

"And whatever pastry they have?" Caitlin queried.

"You know me so well," Cisco sighed.

He hurried from the room, muttering under his breath about the apple pie he'd had from there before.

Caitlin turned and frowned at Barry as she got up slowly. "Cisco's powers have been fine lately."

"They have? Oh well, can't take too fine a chance."

"Barry, what are you up to?"

"Well I thought it would be fair…"

"What would?" Caitlin asked as she pulled on her coat.

Barry was suddenly right in front of her and she sucked in a breath. She was startled at how close he was, startled and something a lot less innocent. Whenever Barry got close to her it was like all the electricity in the room radiated from him and she felt this pull, like he was magnetic, towards him.

"That since you were checking me out during my workout I could have you close to me during my run."

And with that Barry's arms snaked out and pulled her closer to him, his fingers blazing trails of heat through her clothes as they grazed their way around her hips to her back, one settling there whilst the other dipped down to the back of her thighs. His breath fanned slowly across her face as their noses bumped whilst he bent and then scooped her into his arms. Caitlin's arms naturally ran up his chest and hooked over his shoulders, her fingers feeling the strong muscles as they bunched under her touch.

She was cradled against his chest and had never felt more aware of the attraction between them. She was hyper aware of every inch of her body that was touching his. Their breaths were laboured and heavy, anticipation thick in the shared air they were breathing.

"Cait," Barry whispered and she could feel his hands tighten on her.

Caitlin lifted one of her hands and wrapped it in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I know," she whispered back.

The sound of both of their phones chiming broke the moment a little and they both smiled ruefully.

"We better go get Cisco's food," Barry said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"After all, I want to show off these muscles of mine that you were watching so closely earlier."

Barry took off and Caitlin hid her face in the crook of his neck. Partly from embarrassment he'd caught her staring and partly just because she could.

They grabbed their food orders and unfortunately couldn't have a hold as close as they had on the way to Big Belly Burger whilst carrying the food but they were still together. The day was crisp but not cold and they met Cisco at the bench he'd selected.

The three had a great lunch, chatting and laughing their way through their meal.

It was over far too soon for Caitlin's liking but duty called and they all had work to be getting back to.

Caitlin went home that evening tired but feeling so happy. It had been a long time since she had felt just happy and she was relishing in it. She knew she'd worry tomorrow that it would catch up with her and she'd pay for it in some way but for tonight she was going to think of her best friend Cisco and Barry and the lovely time they'd had together.

As she got home she fished her keys out of her pocket but they weren't the only thing in there. Frowning at herself as she felt something other than metal, she couldn't help but gasp she she pulled out the foreign object and was met with a small but familiar looking box.

How did he sneak it past her? She thought back over the day and realised that Barry must have put it in her pocket when he ran her. She was so distracted by the feel of his body and being so close to him that she hadn't felt him do it at all.

Carefully she opened the box right there in the hallway and gazed down at a simple silver necklace, a pendant of the initial C with a small snowflake gem attached to it. It took her breath away.

But as she fingered the delicate chain one thought whispered in the back of her head; it was a shame Barry wasn't here to help her put it on…

/


	22. Chapter 22

/

AN:

Sorry this is a day late but I had my cousin's wedding and what should have been an afternoon affair turned into a full day one! (I had a very strange moment when the Grease medley was played at half eleven and I had to try to explain why I swore at Summer Nights to my aunt – I'd realised I wouldn't be home in time to post this then).

But the next chapter does lead on from this one quite nicely I think, so hopefully you won't mind getting two in a row…

/

The One Where He's Always Thinking of Her

The alarms went blaring through the Cortex, disrupting an otherwise peaceful morning at Star Labs.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked as she hurried over to Cisco who was tapping away furiously at his monitor's keyboard.

"Attack downtown," Cisco said tersely. "Two metas working together and basically going for it."

Caitlin hurried over to her console to check the feed coming in as the sound of running footsteps could be heard.

"What's happening?" Barry asked as he, Joe and Cecile ran into the room.

"Two metas taking on CCPD and wrecking anything they can see or touch," Cisco said. "One seems to be able to create force-fields, he's either using them to protect himself or firing them at people to knock them down. The other has an element based power, he's thrown these energy balls made of both fire and wind."

"Have they said anything? Like why they're doing this?" Cecile asked as Barry flashed into his suit and Joe pulled out his phone.

"Nope. Just lots of laughing, manic laughing."

"They look like they could be under an effect of something," Caitlin said, eyes trained on the footage in front of her. "Their eyes are dilated and their co-ordination is off. See how every few steps they're stumbling?"

"That probably just makes them more dangerous," Barry said. "If their awareness has been decreased and inhibitions lowered. I'm going to get all the civilians out of there first. Then try and engage them."

"All CCPD units have been called in," Joe said. "They want a roadblock to try and keep them contained."

"I'll give you a lift," Barry said and in a gust of wind the two were gone.

Cecile came over and sat at one of the other computers. "Do we have any idea who they are? If I had a name I could try and find some background information on them."

"Facial rec is running but so far no hits," Cisco said.

"What do you see Barry?" Caitlin asked as his indicator highlighted on the big screen stopped on the street where the metas were after moving all the civilians out of harm's way.

"Carnage," Barry answered. "There's so much destruction they've caused."

"What about the metas?"

"They're looting a store, grabbing drink and food and just messing with the displays."

"Sounds like two frat boys on a high," Cecile murmured.

"I'm going to talk to them, see if they can be reasoned with," Barry said.

"Be non-confrontational," Caitlin advised. "If they've had drugs or been affected by something else they will be highly unpredictable. They won't know how they feel themselves and therefore they're reactions will be irrational."

"Ok." Barry took a deep breath and then shouted. "Hi there!"

Both metas stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm the Flash. Can I help you?"

One started giggling whilst the other scowled.

"No dude, go away," scowly meta said.

"But it's the Flash," giggly meta replied. "Who thought we'd ever meet the Flash?"

"What's your names?" Barry asked whilst slowly moving towards them.

"You can call me Shieldforce," scowly meta said. "He's Elemental."

"Oh no, really?" Cisco said. "Those are so not good names."

Cecile turned to Caitlin. "He complains about their names?"

"Unless he names them, always," Caitlin replied eyes glued on her screen as Barry continued to talk.

"How are you guys feeling today?" Barry asked.

"Brilliant! Everything's so hazy and beautiful and we can just get what we want. See?" Elemental said and then held out his hand and sent a wind ball through a shop window, breaking it and allowing him to reach in and take the jacket that had been on display inside.

"But that's not yours," Barry said carefully. "It's not ok to take what's yours."

"We've always been told no," Shieldforce snapped. "Always been told we can't have something. Well we got these powers don't we? We can just take it. No more waiting, no more broken promises, no more being nobody's for us!"

"Facial rec has got an ID on Elemental," Cisco said suddenly. "He's Tim Dyer, 20, Central City resident and been a ward of the state since he was 8. Man, he's been through like twenty foster homes."

"I'll access the system and see what I can find out." Cecile said. "Maybe he's got a known associate and that will be his friend there."

"You gonna be another one of those people who tells us what we can and can't do?" Shieldforce shouted angrily, moving himself aggressively towards Barry.

"Be careful, Barry," Caitlin called out. "They are bother very volatile."

"No one else is gonna to tell us what to do!"

And Shielforce blasted a force-field at Barry. He dodged it easily enough but now he was a target for Shieldforce's anger and the force-fields kept coming. After a minute Elemental decided he wanted to join in the 'fun' as well and started throwing his fire and wind balls too. Barry kept dodging them but when they both sent attacks at him he didn't quite move out of the way fast enough and a fire ball clipped his shoulder.

"Argh," Barry sucked in a deep breath as his vitals spiked in response to the pain.

The two metas seemed to realise they'd got him and doubled the intensity of their attacks.

"Guys I need some help!" Barry called out.

"On our way," Cisco said before turning to face Cecile. "You have the con."

"What?" She replied.

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Star Trek, come on!"

"You're both going?" Cecile asked.

"What's better than one hero against two metas? Three heroes against two metas. Let's go Caitlin."

Caitlin hesitated but as she saw Barry's vitals dip she knew she was going; that she needed to go. Her reservations would always be quietened if there was a way to help him.

She grabbed her jacket, felt the cold inside of her and let herself change as Cisco opened a breach.

They arrived out onto the street the opposite side of the metas who were still attacking Barry.

"I'll see if my vibes off-set his shields," Cisco said, lifting his hands for action. "Your ice should counter-act the fire and wind balls Elemental is throwing around."

"Let's do it then," Frost's deeper voice answered.

Vibe jumped forward and shot a blast at Shieldforce, catching the meta off-guard and knocking him to the ground. Flash only needed that one second of distraction to get himself away from the onslaught of attacks he'd been pinned under. Frost stood her ground as Elemental turned to her and glared, before lobbing two element balls at her.

Frost lifted her hands and blast ice spears at them, the cold infusion easily enveloping the balls and causing them to drop harmlessly to the ground and smash apart as ice remnants. Elemental's face contorted into rage and he began blasting bigger and bigger spheres of fire and wind at her. Frost managed to ice shoot every one of them. Elemental became angrier and angrier but as he did his aim became sloppier and sloppier. Frost smirked at him as she used one hand to send two blasts at the energy balls he'd sent and her other hand to send a blast of ice at the man himself, knocking him to the ground. He moaned but didn't get back up again.

Frost grinned smugly and was about to saunter over to him and make a remark when an energy wave hit her out of nowhere, forcing her off her feet and onto the ground, hard.

"Frost! Caitlin! Can you hear me?" Cecile's voice shouted in her ear.

Caitlin blinked her eyes as she came to on the cold sidewalk, Frost retreating into herself to heal them.

"You bitch!" Shieldforce yelled and aimed both his hands at her.

But a bold of lightning hit Shieldforce from behind and he was sent flying into the opposite side of the street.

"Vibe, make sure he's down and cuff him!" Flash yelled before he was in front of Caitlin in the next second. "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

"Why is it that Frost gets all the cool fighting and I end up feeling the after effects?" Caitlin tried to joke as tried to get up, wincing as she felt sore muscles pull. "I think I'm ok."

"Let's get you back to Star Labs to make sure," Barry said his voice determined.

"You should stay and co-ordinate with the police," Caitlin sad as she managed to stand. "Make sure they get safely to Iron heights and that someone does a full medical check-up on them."

"That can wait," Barry answered, his hands cradling her arms as he helped her get her balance. "You're more important."

Caitlin smiled at the sincerity and passion in his voice and felt a warm glow gather in her chest. But she also knew what she needed to say.

"I'm fine Flash. Go be Central City's hero. I'll be waiting for you back at Star Labs."

Barry looked torn, his face scrunched up underneath his mask but Caitlin knew it was the right thing. If something happened whilst the metas were transported and secured and people got hurt Barry would never forgive himself. She knew she was hurting but it wasn't anything serious. As she'd told him before; she could, and was happy to, wait.

"They're both down and cuffed," Vibe said as he joined them. "You guys ok?"

"Frost needs checking out, she took a hard hit," Barry answered.

"Can you breach me back?" Caitlin asked. "Flash will finish up here."

"I got you," Vibe said and wrapped an arm around her waist as he lifted the other to open a portal.

"Get yourself checked out. I'll see you, soon," Barry stressed.

"Yes Flash," Caitlin responded with a reassuring smile for him.

Vibe opened a breach and the two stepped through into the medical bay. Caitlin quickly walked over to a machine and started programming it for a full body scan. She couldn't feel any broken bones but there were definitely twinges in her back and on her right side, from where she had landed. It was probably just some internal bruising but she'd make sure with the scan.

"Are you alright? Do you need checking over Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Cisco replied. "I got tripped up, that's how Shieldforce managed to target you, but it's nothing really." Cisco paused and then looked up at her. "Sorry."

"For what?" Caitlin asked.

"If I'd been on my game I would have noticed he'd changed where he was angling his force-fields and then he wouldn't have been able to take me down."

Caitlin looked at him and smiled. "We all know the risks every time we go out into the field. We all accept them otherwise we have no right to be out there. It was part of being out there doing active hero work Cisco, nobody's to blame and I especially don't put you at fault."

"Thanks."

"Go help Cecile and Barry finish up. I'm fine here."

Cisco left and Caitlin ran her tests, confirming what she had already self-diagnosed herself with; internal swelling with acute muscular impact sensitivity. She retrieved an ice pack and was about to apply it when a gust of wind sent some of her supplies flying across the room.

"Cait?" Barry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered, gesturing to the ice pack. "Some swelling and bruising and a bit of pain but Frost healed what would have been worse injuries. How are you?"

"Fine," he said on a sigh. "Better now I know you're okay."

Caitlin smiled and walked over to him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "You worry too much. But thank you for thinking about me."

Barry wrapped his hand around hers and used it to pull her into him for a hug. His arm curled around her waist and kept her held tight against him whilst he buried his face in her hair. Caitlin closed her eyes and relaxed into him, letting his warmth and strength envelop her.

"I'll always be thinking of you Cait," he whispered, his voice an intimate caress.

She shivered against him but unfortunately it made Barry pull back and frown down at her.

"You're not okay," he stated. "You need to be resting. Let me run you home."

"Barry I'm-" whoosh "fine," she said but was now standing in her apartment.

"You're taking the rest of the day off," Barry instructed. "I'll let Cisco know and we won't disturb you with anything else. But if you need us just give me a call; I'll be here in a second."

"This is totally unnecessary. I'm fine. Just a little sore. It's much less than some of your injuries!"

"But you're more important than me so it's more important you rest," Barry replied stubbornly. "And if you think of making your way back to Star Labs after I leave then you will find yourself flashed back here. The doctor is the one who's going to be resting today, understand?"

"I am not this bossy to you when you need to rest," Caitlin mumbled.

"Well' argue about that another day Dr Snow," he said with a smile. "I'll give you a call alter, see how you're doing."

"Well I'll be bored out of my mind as there's nothing to do here…"

"Rest and relax," Barry said and then he was gone.

Caitlin looked around at her apartment and decided she could rest and relax by getting her work laptop and reviewing some files. She'd light one of her candles too, just to give her a calming air. Settled on that course of action Caitlin headed to her room to find said laptop whilst crunching the ice bag that was still in her hand to activate it.

A sudden knock at her door had her changing direction. Opening it she found no-one there… but a large wooden box was on her front door mat.

Frowning at why Barry would give this to her now when he'd just told her to rest up Caitlin nevertheless took the box inside and placed it on her kitchen table to open it. Inside were a hastily arranged – judging by the lack of finesse of how they were laid out and the tissue paper being strewn all over the place – assortment of bath products and accessories, including some spa goods and facemasks.

Written in big letters and underlined on the inside lid of the box was one word: RELAX.

Caitlin smiled at Barry's thoughtfulness and the fact that it was so messy because he must have rushed around to get this ready for her as soon as he'd dropped her off. Grabbing a jar of bath salts she decided to do as she was told for once and go and have a relaxing bath in the middle of the day. It had been a very tiring week and an intense day after all, so maybe a relax was just what she needed.

/


	23. Chapter 23

/

AN:

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they have meant so much to me! And to all those who have followed and favourited. I'm so happy people have loved this story as much as I have loved writing it. This is the penultimate chapter and this story will only follow the Advent period but please look out for a special epilogue one-shot on Christmas Day.

/

The One With the Man Beside Her

Caitlin's alarm went off for the second time in what felt like seconds but as she'd already cancelled it, it must have been fifteen minutes. It could have been seconds for all she felt like she'd slept. She was so tempted to fall back into bed and just snooze the morning away. But she'd had a day off yesterday and knew she couldn't take more time off without feeling guilty.

It had been a lovely day at home, using all the bath products and giving herself a spa at home, basically. But she'd stayed up too late doing facemasks and that plus the toll her body had been through meant she really needed more sleep than she'd ended up giving herself.

She felt her eyes closing again even as she told herself off for it, but before she could fall asleep properly a chime disturbed Caitlin again. She grumbled into her pillow as she reached for her phone. A picture text was waiting for her and if it had been from anyone else then she would have ignored it. But it was from Barry.

She selected the message and opened it up to see an image of a wooden box with the number 23 written on it in red and gold.

Caitlin frowned as she propped herself up to better study the image. It was definitely one of her advent boxes and it was today's date but why was he sending a picture of it? Was it another day with her advent delivered via clues or challenges?

Her phone chimed again and this time it was a normal text message waiting to be opened, again from Barry.

 _Trust me? ;) Please wait where you are._

Caitlin frowned but she was already lifting her fingers to reply her only answer.

 _Of course. Okay._

She wondered what he could be up to and a little thread of excitement wove itself through her. She snuggled back down into her bed, a part of her also glad she had an excuse to stay in bed for a few more minutes.

A sudden noise from the direction of her kitchen made Caitlin straighten up and stare in worry. Was someone in her apartment? There were clunk's and chink's of China and Caitlin was about to get up and let Frost say hello to whoever was inside her home when she looked down at her phone. Barry said to trust him and stay where she was. Did that mean…? He wouldn't be…

Her hair was suddenly blown back as a piece of folded paper was dropped on her lap and Caitlin felt her anxiety fade - it was now obvious Barry was the one in her apartment - even as her curiosity was piqued; why was he there?

She picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it to read... a menu. Fruit selection, followed by pastries and then a choice of hot food was written down.

A voice cleared itself from her doorway and Caitlin looked up to see Barry standing there in a white shirt and black pants holding a silver tray.

"Is madam ready for her breakfast in bed?" He asked, in what she guessed was supposed to be a posh voice but just made him sound nasally.

Caitlin couldn't help her giggle. "Breakfast in bed?"

"First for madam is a selection of fruits," he said in the strange tone, bowing over the plate in her direction. And almost dropping it in the process.

Caitlin full-on laughed as he quickly righted it with a grimace. She pulled herself up into a sitting position against her headboard as he made his way closer to her.

"What is all this?" she asked in disbelief.

Barry smiled sheepishly. "I think it was a good idea until a few seconds ago."

"No it's amazing, I love it," Caitlin gushed, looking up deeply into Barry's eyes. "This is incredible. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Dr Snow?" Barry said teasingly. "There's not a lot I wouldn't do for you."

Caitlin felt her heart trip and blood rush to her face as she blushed. "There's nothing much I wouldn't do for you either," she answered softly.

Barry's face broke into a smile and the two just stayed where they were, grinning and not taking their eyes off each other.

It should have been awkward but instead if felt right. They were so close to taking that next step, to making a decision on their feelings and what to do about them. But right now Caitlin was happy, content in the emotions she could see in Barry's eyes and that she knew were shining from hers.

They had time. And she'd finally thought of a way to show that to Barry.

For this morning though they were going to spend some time together and that was enough.

Caitlin moved over in the bed and patted the space on top of the duvet next to her she'd just created. "I hope you brought enough for yourself as well."

Barry's eyes shifted guiltily and Caitlin laughed.

"Come on then," she said. "Breakfast in bed for two."

Barry grinned and came and sat next to her, holding out the platter of fruits so they could both eat from it. As they giggled around strawberries and melon, and started a teasing argument about the merits of their favourite fruits against each other's, Caitlin couldn't help but think this was a perfect way to start the day.

And there was nowhere else she wanted to be than with the man beside her.

/


	24. Chapter 24

/

The One with a Party and a Promise

Caitlin didn't know what she was feeling as she stared down at the 24 box in front of her. For some reason she thought she wouldn't see it this morning, that Barry would have done something different or maybe even given it to her in person. They were all attending the Star Labs Christmas party later after all. But then he would have had to give it to her in front of the others and she wasn't sure about that either.

After all, she had one resent to give to him in front of everyone and a second, much more private gift for him.

Deciding nothing would come of her just standing staring at the flat rectangle box Caitlin bent down and retrieved it, holding it close with hands there were trembling slightly. She opened it up carefully and stared in confusion at what was inside. Her eyes then widened in surprise as comprehension dawned and then she could do nothing but smile.

Trust Barry to continue his theme of the last few days. And gift her something meaningful and personal at the same time.

/

It was an hour until the Star Labs Christmas Eve Party and Barry was nervous. He hadn't heard anything substantial from Caitlin all day and although he'd only texted her once to make sure she was definitely coming to Star Labs Christmas party tonight, it was still wracking his nervous system that she'd sent him no other messages other than a simple yes in confirmation.

Did she get the advent gift this morning? Did she like it? Had he gone totally off-base with this one? He'd just wanted to spoil her, let her know how special she was and that she deserved to be treated specially. But Caitlin found that hard to believe about herself; maybe today's gift had pushed it too far?

Barry ran his hand through his hair in consternation then groaned at himself and headed to the mirror to fix it back into some semblance of 'nice'. He was ready ridiculously early but he'd needed something to do to and couldn't think of anything else. The presents were wrapped and already in carrier bags. His food offering – they had decided to do a pot luck this year so who knew what food they'd have – was already in its containers. Everyone else was off doing their own thing and didn't need any help. Besides if he saw anyone else right now he'd have to possibly explain why he was so nervous and that just opened up too big a can of emotion worms for him to deal with right now.

Deciding that although he was early he might as well freak out at Star Labs than here, Barry gathered everything up and headed out.

He arrived in the decorated Cortex and added his presents to the few already there under the tree. He put out the food he'd brought on the designated table and then did little jobs around the room; arranging napkins, adding more tinsel, turning on all the fairy lights. He loved the Cortex on a normal day but when it was all decorated up for Christmas it did add a special, almost magical air to it.

The sound of heels tapping along the corridor caught his attention and he turned in slow motion, almost as if his body subconsciously knew he was about to see something special, something he'd want to savour as he viewed it.

Barry sucked in a breath as Caitlin entered the room and stopped to stare at him with a warm smile.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding her arm up away from herself in a pose and then doing a slow turn. "Do you approve Mr Allen? I think it matches you perquisites."

Barry couldn't speak as he stared at Caitlin. She was indeed dressed in red, the one thing he'd written to go with the gift voucher for a personal shopper experience that had been her advent gift. But he'd half written it in jest as he'd themed as many of the gifts he'd given her as he could around his colours of red and gold and hers of silver and blue. But now she was standing in front of him in a dress that was the exact shade of his flash suit he thought his brain may have short circuited.

The dress was held together by two clips at her shoulders and two at her waist, the material in panels wrapped around her body and so soft looking it begged to be touched. Her hair was pulled up and back in a curly ponytail except for two strands that curled around her face. Her face had a golden glow to it and her lips were a shade of red that was almost a match for her dress. Little flashes of gold twinkled from her eyes and her neck with simple jewellery. Her feet were encased in gold heels that had a strap around the ankle and the toes, where red nail polish could be seen.

"You look incredible," Barry breathed.

"Thank you," she replied, pink tinging her cheeks in a blush. "And thank you for the gift. It was a lovely experience. I had a lot of fun when I gave my instructions to the shopper."

"Oh?" Barry asked, not sure he was capable of saying more than that as his eyes roved over her body.

"Hmm-mm," Caitlin said stepping closer to him. "I told her I wanted an outfit that would honour the Flash."

"I'm not feeling honour right now," Barry blurted out. Then winced as he realised how that sounded. Not that it wasn't the truth...

Caitlin laughed and lifted her hand to trail down his chest, over the new shirt he was wearing, and causing the muscles underneath to ripple in reaction.

"What are you feeling?" she whispered.

"When it comes to you?" he murmured and caught her hand in his tugging her closer. She could never be too close to him. "Too much to try and say."

"Then why don't you show me?"

Barry smiled and wrapped both his hands around her waist, feeling her warm curves underneath his hands as he pulled her body against his.

"Cait," he breathed, feeling her breath against his lips and knowing they were millimetres away from touching.

She closed her eyes as he tilted his head and Barry thought of all the ways he could show her with a kiss; a soft gentle one for all the times she'd been there for him, a small nips one for all the smiles she'd given him and made him give in return, a long caressing one for the depth of feelings he had inside for her, a hot ragged one for the way she was making him feel dressed in that dress and his colour….

But his thoughts had cost him a precious second and it turned out it wasn't their time.

"Heellloooo? Anybody here yet?"

Cisco's voice echoed around the room form the corridor and the two of them jerked apart just as he entered.

"Hey you two!" he chirped happily as he walked in with an armful of gift bags. "I figured I'd be the first here but guess not. I just got to go get another load. Then we can get this party started."

Barry grinned sheepishly at him but their friend didn't seem to notice he'd walk in on anything and just sauntered off again.

"Cait-" Barry started, so much he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue.

"No, it's alright," she said. "It's about to be the party for everyone, everyone will be here, it won't be just us. I shouldn't have-"

"I wanted you too," Barry said earnestly. "I wanted to."

Caitlin smiled then bit her lip then quickly walked over to the bag she'd dropped by the door. She picked up a wrapped cube present and handed it to him.

"This is for you, but open it later? On your own and a minute after midnight. So it's a proper Christmas present. Seeing as how you've given me a proper Advent calendar."

"O-okay," Barry said feeling the weight in his hands as he took it.

"I have a gift for you to go under the tree and open with everyone else," she said. "But that's just for you."

"Thank you."

"Right you two!" Cisco called out as he entered the room again. "The official party master is here! Why isn't there any music on?"

Caitlin hurried off to help organise the food and Barry went to the computer to load a Christmas playlist. Part of him really, really regretted Cisco's timing but another part understood where Caitlin was coming from. He wanted it to be just them, alone together, when they took the step they both knew they were just waiting to take.

The others arrived quickly and the party was soon in full swing. Barry ate and laughed and chatted with everyone, feeling happy and relaxed in the company of good friends. He danced with Caitlin and although they shared looks he didn't do anything more. He didn't dare hold her too close in case he couldn't stop once he'd started.

The present exchange came soon enough and Barry liked opening all his gifts but couldn't deny when he got to Caitlin's his heart sped up. The shoe box puzzled him but when he opened it up to see limited edition converse with his Flash symbol emblazed on them he couldn't help but laugh. He smiled as she opened her 'How to make your own Killer Frost' Jitters frappe kit from him. And they both smiled at each other knowing these were just little gifts, trinkets almost for what they really meant to each other.

The party went on till past eleven and everyone had a great time. When it started to break up and Cisco offered Caitlin a vibe home Barry couldn't even find himself feeling too disappointed. He was too happy from an evening spent in the company of those nearest and dearest to him, something he needed to make more time for in the coming year.

When he next looked up at the clock it midnight exactly and Barry held himself still as he watched the seconds hand click its way round until it was one minute past. Then he got out his other present from Caitlin.

He took off the wrapping paper gently, revealing a leather box. Inside was nestled a gold watch, with a face made of some iridescent stone that made it look like it was flashing as you moved it. He grinned at the effect that had obviously reminded her of his powers and moved his fingers over it delicately, treasuring the gift already.

He felt bumps on the back and turned it over in confusion, then feeling his heart beat pick up as he read the inscription engraved there;

 _B, all of mine, C_.

Barry grinned as he felt a future of possibilities open up in his mind's eye, all of them involving Caitlin.

As he went to tuck the watch safely away he noticed something white underneath. Pulling at the edge of the white paper he realised it was one of the tickets he'd given Caitlin for the Bazaar. On its back was a yellow sticky note and in Caitlin's handwriting was written tomorrow's date and the time five o'clock with a question mark.

Barry's grin went from happy to full mega-watt dopey in under a millisecond.

"As if you need to ask Cait," he whispered to himself. For her, he would always be there. And tomorrow he would show her just how much he wanted that.

/

AN:

Don't kill me! As I said before there will be an epilogue. Look out for it tomorrow!

Thank you so much for everyone's support and love of this story. It has been amazing. Hopefully you have enjoyed Barry and Caitlin's Advent journey as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

/


End file.
